Liar Liar
by meaganl124
Summary: Madeline DiLaurentis is the forgotten sister, best friend to Toby, and the girl who's crushing on Aria's younger brother in her grade, and Noel Kahn, which makes Mike jealous.With Mike's depression will Mads and Mike make it or will everything fall apart?
1. Home Sweet Home

I was in the taxi passenger seat, watching the surroundings outside the window becoming more and more familiar, trying to ignore the annoying cabbie that was driving. Maybe I shouldn't be complaining, after all, he was driving me to my destination, but then again, who doesn't hate the cab drivers with their annoying talk and them trying to get a sneak peek into your life?

"He we are." He whistled. "Nice place…this entire town has neat digs. Visiting your rich grandma?" the sleazy cabbie grinned at me, as we were sharing a joke. I rolled my eyes.

"This is my home." I said, my voice hitching. Home. I hadn't been here in forever.

"That'll be $39." He held out his hand like a greedy kid, and I pushed the bills into his hands.

I threw open the door and stepped out, stretching my long legs after the ride.

"Don't forget me beautiful, I'm always a call away." The cab driver smiled, and I slammed the door so I couldn't listen anymore. I shivered. He was probably a pervert or pedophile. God knows what would go down if I ever came in contact with him again.

I slung my giant duffel bag over my shoulder, and picked up my suitcases in both hands, and walked up the stairs to the door. I rang the bell, and waited. Then, realizing I still had a key, I pulled it out, and put it in the lock, and to my surprise, it turned in the lock. I opened the door and entered with caution, feeling weird about being here. I clicked the door shut behind me, and called out, "Jay?"

I set down my stuff and walked around, not seeing anyone. I got upstairs, and walked past his room, the room that had always been closed from what I could recall. I put my hand on the doorjamb and opened the door and strolled in, to hear from behind me, "Mads!" in a loud tone that boomed in my ear. I whipped around, and saw my older brother standing there, with the hugest smile on his face.

"Jason!" I grinned, and threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I've missed you."

"How was Cali? Any hot surfer boys?" he nudged me in the stomach, jokingly.

"I went to California for my studies." I said. Also, because of his drug use and whatever else he did, and because Ali went missing. I knew most of the people in town would recognize me immediately, and Ali's old friends would think I was their dead friend, just with dyed black-brown hair. Once you looked closer though, I looked nothing like my older sister. She was blonde, her hair was curly, mine wavy; she played sports, I read books; she hit on boys, I crashed and burned. Her eyes were a clear blue, like mine, and we both had the same noses, but besides that, our social features were different. We were considered perfect, just we looked different. I got along well my sister, always pretending to her sometimes, just saying her hair was dyed or spray-painted or something, but more often we passed each other off as fraternal twins.

Jason on the other hand, I wanted to look up to, but he pushed me away, and I eventually learned what he did behind his door from our sister. That angered me, and soon after, I got sent to California for some kind of special advanced program for kids my age, which explained why I beat out the Hasting's for that, but then again- DiLaurentis and Hastings were very much alike…just not as uptight. We just naturally excelled, while the Hastings had to work for it, if not the tiniest bit.

Soon after I left, I learned of Ali's disappearance, and then a year later, she was found dead in our backyard. Jason moved back home, and he called me up one day, saying it was time to come home and live with him. I agreed, only after much questioning if he was sober and such now.

So there I was. Almost two years away, and now I was here.

"I'll bring your stuff up. You go revisit your room." Jason jerked his head in the direction of down the hall.

I kissed his cheek and skipped down the hall. Fourteen years, and I'd spent about 12 years in this house…it felt like centuries since I'd been here. Plus, Mom and Dad weren't here to watch us now. Jason was my guardian now. I opened the door to my room, and it looked precisely like it had a few years ago. Harry Potter posters cluttered the walls, with a few Disney and Taylor Swift ones spread out over it to. Correction, one wall. The other three walls were a nice shade of sky blue. My twin bed had lavender sheets and a matching cover, and my desk still held my old HP laptop. I'd brought my new Dell one with me to California. Jason came in and dumped my stuff on the bed.

"Hey!" I muttered. He just smirked, and walked out, leaving me to unpack. By the time I was putting my last framed picture of my sister and me on my shelf, I heard hammering outside. Construction work always gave me a headache, so I threw open my window, but didn't see anyone, so I shut the window, and quickly scampered down the stairs and out the door. I calmly, with my arms crossed, walked out to look at the house, and saw someone, his back to me, working.

"HEY! Some of us are trying to have peace here!" I shouted. The person kept hammering away.

"Didn't you hear me?" I screamed in indignation. The boy turned around and saw me. He gasped, and I did too. It was Toby. He slid down the ladder and ran towards me.

"Mads! Jason mentioned you were coming back!" he gave me a great bear-hug.

"Yeah…best friend reunion in a bit. What's up with this?" I gestured to the ladder and hammer and other things.

"Oh. Jason is paying me to do a bit of renovation work." He shrugged.

"Tobes! That's great!" I said sincerely. We'd kept in touch, as he was my best friend in the whole world, and he told me everything that was happening in Rosewood while I was gone. But he didn't tell me he was into this kind of work. But I didn't care. I was honest and good to my friends, the main difference between Ali and me.

"You back for good?" he looked hopefully at me.

"Hopefully." I said, a shine in my eyes.

"Great."

"How's Spencer?" I asked suddenly. He launched into a long, appreciative talk about his girlfriend, and I listened quietly, adding in phrases when it was called for.

Another difference, I didn't like being the center of attention like Ali did.

Jason came out, and told Toby to get back to work. He gave me a look, and I nodded. We'd catch up later. Now, he needed to work, and I…I needed to be reacquainted with the town.


	2. Back to School

I was dreading going to the high school. It didn't feel like starting over, it felt worse than that. I was that girl. The younger sister of the dead girl; if Aria and the other felt weird when Ali died, imagine how it must feel for me. I was holding my schedule in one hand, my books under my other arms. I heard the bell, and I hurried down the hall to the classroom, and I turned into the room, breathless, when the teacher stopped talking, and looked at me with the same expression that the whole class did. With wonder and amusement. I handed the note to the teacher, and my cheeks burning, I went and sat in the only empty seat in the front seat in front of our teacher.

Everyone was staring at me, I could feel it. They knew who I was, and soon the gossip would start. Those who didn't would think I had a striking resemblance to the dead girl. I turned, and saw one familiar face, sitting in the back of the next row over. He had light brown, slightly spiky hair, as if parts had been gelled, and he was decked out like a typical Rosewood boy, like how he had a lacrosse Rosewood Day windbreaker on. I couldn't put a name to the face though. But a memory of Ali and her friends hanging out at Aria's house popped up. I had gone over eventually, to tell Ali dinner was ready, and the boy was the person who answered the door…he had a strange name though…something European and unique. He was Aria's younger brother…my age…our sisters tried to push us together a many times- thinking it would be cute, whereas Spencer, always disagreeing with my sister, thought it would be weird.

He'd always been cute, but I'd never told him that. We were from the same world, but didn't fit together. We thought cooties existed then.

As soon as the bell rang, I went up to speak with the teacher, and he slung his backpack over his shoulder and was the last to leave besides me. I walked out a few minutes later, and started walking down the hall, when he came up beside me and said hi. I almost jumped, but blinked away the expression of surprise on my face. Should I say hi and his name, to show I remembered him? It was manners, but I couldn't recall the name.

"Charlotte right?" he winked.

I suddenly flashed back to when we first met.

"Hey, I'm Mike." He'd said grudgingly.

"I'm Madeline."

He had scrunched up his nose and said, "Like that little nun girl or whatever in those kid's books?"

His parents had laughed and I shook my head. "I hate those stories. The pictures aren't even pretty!"

That way the ice was broken, and he said, "You look more like a Charlotte…or a Courtney…something with a C."

"Well, Madeline is my name. Deal with it. I'm not going to change it." I stuck my tongue out at him and he grinned.

"Want to play video games with me?" he said suddenly.

I then scrunched up my face, "Boys play with those things in a dark room…no way- not my idea of fun…why not a board game- Candy Land or something."

"Sure!" he grinned. "C'mon! It's under my bed!" He'd pulled my hand, and we sprinted up the stairs quickly. He was the first person to ever call me Mads. Then, the name stuck. He thought my full name was too prim and proper. He was one to talk. Michelangelo.

"Michelangelo." I returned with a burst of remembrance and pride. I remembered!

"I haven't seen you in forever Mads…" he began, and then Noel Kahn called him over, and he followed. Apparently the gorgeous older boy had taken Mike under his wing. I'd had a puppy love thing for Noel ever since I could remember. That's why Mike and I grew apart when we were about 11. We didn't want to talk about Noel's gorgeous, smoldering eyes, or his soft, dark hair. He wanted to play Wii and Playstation.

I frowned, where had those days gone?

Later, I was going to my locker after a day teetering in between tense and alright, when Hanna Martin came up, and Mona Vander…something came up on my other side.

"Maddy!" they exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

"Hi…guys." I'd never liked them. I mean Hanna was sweet and ok, but never someone I'd liked very much. Aria I liked more- maybe because I saw her almost as much as Ali. Emily was like a nice older sister, a role model. And Spencer…well…I thought I was better than her, straight away, which wasn't right. Of course, before I'd left town a few years ago, we settled our differences. Why let Ali in between us?

"So, you staying with us for a while?"

"Do you really want to be seen with a freshman?" I retorted, and shook them off. No way was I going to be used by them. I didn't see any of the other girls that day, but I knew it was only a matter of time before I did.

I got home, and immediately, Jason asked me how my first day at the high school was. I shrugged, took a bagel from the plastic bag in the kitchen and left, carrying another bagel outside to Toby.

While he worked, I sat under one of the trees and did my homework, and at random intervals, we'd talk to each other about something. Just random stuff- school, gossip, work, life…all that good stuff.

The next day, I did the same thing after school, and Spencer drove up and went to greet her boyfriend when she saw me.

"Ali?" she gasped, and cautiously inched forward. Then I looked up at her, and she noticed my hair and facial features and let out a breath, almost like relief. "Oh, hey Madeline."

"Hey Spence." I said back cheerfully.

She was giving me a look that she seemed almost worried by Toby and me, by our closeness. Was she seriously afraid of losing him to me? I silently laughed. Toby and I were friends, I didn't want more, and he was happy with Spencer. I wasn't one to sabotage a relationship. Toby and I had been friends since around when Mike and I started to drift. Even when Toby became the weird kid, I stuck by him. He was grateful for that, and I stuck with him from across the country when he was accused of killing my sister. He was an outcast, just like that Lucas kid in his grade- but I didn't care about reps. I became friends with people for who they were, not for popularity- Ali was the opposite. Of course, I was automatically popular- the almost identical younger sister of the famed Alison Lauren DiLaurentis.

Spencer had nothing to worry about.

My next meeting with Ali's friends was with Emily, at a swim meet. She was swimming, and when she got out of the pool, she saw me standing by the door in the corner, clapping for her, and she looked shocked at me. As if she'd seen a ghost. Then she came over, a towel around her body, and she asked quietly, "Ali? Is that you? Did you dye your hair?"

Apparently the gossip wasn't getting to some people. You would've thought Hanna would have told them, but no.

"It's Maddie." I smiled, and she looked even more afraid. I had the same smile that Ali did on all her missing posters, so I understood.

"Maddie." She sighed finally. "Toby told me you were in Cali- how was it anyway?"

We small talked, and it wasn't awkward- it was like old times. I'd thought it'd be harder to talk to Ali's old friends again, thinking they'd only think of Ali when by me. While they did at first, they got over it.

Yes, for me at least, things were good in ol' Rosewood.

**...**

**Sorry, the beginning is background. It's getting better very, very soon though!**

**REVIEW! **

**ALERT!**

**FAV! :)**


	3. Little Things

History class was getting better too. Mike would come up after class and talk with me about the teacher, and the homework. We bounced off each other on our studies and ideas, and we were soon seen laughing and smiling as we walked to classes together. It was like we were slowly becoming friends again.

One day, I was at my house, working on my latest Chemistry lab report, when I heard the doorbell ring.

"JAY!" I shouted, not glancing up from my work. The doorbell rang again about 30 seconds later. "JASON!" I yelled out. The third time the bell chimed throughout the house, I threw down my pencil and pushed my chair away from the desk and stomped downstairs only to have all my anger evaporate when I swung open the door and saw who was standing there. Aria Montgomery.

"Maddy." She looked at me with a serious expression.

"Is something wrong? Do you want to talk to Jason?" I started to turn to call my brother again, but she stopped me.

"No! No. I came actually to talk to you."

"Oh." Was all I said.

"About Mike." She continued.

"Oh." I said again.

"You've seen him more than anyone else has lately…do you have an idea of where he's been going lately…and what's up with him?"

"What do you mean?" I shifted uneasily on one foot.

"I mean that he's been acting odd lately. He's lying about where he is, what he's doing…he's keeping secrets."

"Just like you, my sister, and the rest of you used to do. You still do I bet." I muttered.

She blanched at me for a second, and then nervously tucked a piece of her hair behind her hair.

"And to answer your question- no. He seems happy and fine when with me. And we're not that close, we don't hang out at the bar or smoke weed in a graveyard if that's what you're getting at." My sister was starting to show up in my attitude.

I took a deep breath. Ian had murdered Ali…that's what the papers said…but why did I have this feeling that the papers were wrong?

"I wasn't implying that. You're not that kind of person to do that!" she sputtered.

"We're not friends! How would you know!" even if she was right, I wasn't about to admit that. Why did her talking about Mike this way upset me so greatly?

Seeing that she was clearly getting nowhere she said, "If you notice anything…tell me." Then she gave a small forced lip-tight smile, and walked off the porch, and I shut the door.

That night, I heard Jason moving around outside, thought it was very quiet. I was half asleep, half awake, and wondered what was going on, but I was too snuggled into my warm covers to move and find out.

The next morning, when I got downstairs to make my lunch and eat breakfast, Jason was beside me, and out of nowhere he said, "I don't want you seeing that Mike kid anymore."

"C'mon Jay, you're my brother, not Dad. Plus, compared to you, he's a saint."

"He is, but if he continues…he'll be exactly like I was."

I dropped my stuff to the counter and put my hands on my hips as I looked up to him and with narrowed, accusing eyes said, "Are you forgetting the main reason I went all the way across the country is because of you? Because Mom and Dad didn't want me around you?"

He sighed. "Mads, can we please drop it. I don't want to talk about it."

"Like you could. You can barely remember anything from that time huh? Only pieces, scattered around."

"I remember when you left…you hugged everyone goodbye…and then you looked at me, looked to Ali, she rolled her eyes and pretended to be interested in the clouds, and then you frowned, and walked away, getting into the car. You wanted her opinion on whether or not you should talk to me!"

"She was there for me! Unlike you." I shot back.

"Yeah, she was totally there for you when she dumped you with Mike." He scoffed.

"Shut up!" I threatened. "I know Ali's threats on you. I can still use them." I growled.

He glared, and then I grabbed my purse from the chair and walked to the front hall, picked up my backpack, and when he asked where I was going, I said, "School! I'll buy lunch!" then I slammed the door on him as hard as I possibly could.

Once at school, I saw Mike, and after class, I gathered my stuff as fast as I could, and got up to leave.

"Mads!" I heard him call a minute later. "Mads!"

He caught up, and touched my shoulder, and I spun around to face him. "What?" I snapped.

"What's up with you?"

"What's up with you?" I shot back. "Jason went all brotherly on me this morning, warning me about you. What's that about?"

"Nothing." He said quickly.

"Really? Because I can just go and ask your sister, and she'll tell me everything." I took a step, but he stopped me.

"Alright. I'll tell you." He looked around, then pulled me into the supply closet right there.

"Hey!" I started, but he already closed the door on us, and turned on the overheard light. "This better be good." I crossed my arms over my chest and waited expectantly.

"I tried breaking into your house last night. Jason caught me, turned me over to my sister, no police or anything."

"Breaking into my house? What? What else?" I was thunderstruck. This was the same Mike who played lacrosse like it was his life? The same one I played Candy Land with?

"I broke into Emily's garage…Spencer's place…some other places…took some stuff…"

"Have you told your parents? Or rather, do they know?"

"No. I don't want them to start fighting again. I don't want it to be my fault."

"Mike. Their arguments were never your fault." I hugged him, putting my chin on his shoulder as he weakly hugged me back. "You're not to blame. It'll be okay. I promise. Just stop doing criminal activities…and lying about everything. Your sister is freaked."

I didn't even care he had almost broken into my house. He needed a friend.


	4. Stressed

"So you and your sister blackmail your brother." I looked up to see Aria standing over me on the school's main stairs.

"How do you know?" I said nastily.

"He told me…at Ian's funeral yesterday."

"He…he went without me?" I asked, finally softening, looking down guiltily.

"He felt like you hated him…he just got you back Madeline. Be nicer."

"I got mad because he was talking about Mike, and he was being a hypocrite." I tried to defend myself, but my heart wasn't in it. Aria was right, and after all- he was just trying to protect me.

"He told me…he seemed pretty down about it. He feels you and Ali were and are the perfect ones…he's struggling. Your parents don't even talk to him anymore. He thinks that your family lost the wrong kid. He thinks he should be in Ali's place…he thinks he may have killed her."

I put my things in my bag and stood up, cutting her short. "Look, Aria, I'm sorry. For how I treated you the other day…it's just…Mike is a sensitive topic for me."

"You won't even talk to Toby." She said smartly.

"I've been avoiding him, which is hard, because he knows me too well. He's my best friend." I admitted, with a smile on my face.

Jason shouldn't be in such a low place. Didn't he know how great he was? He'd turned his life around, took care of me, he was handsome and fit, smart…he was the best brother I could ask for now.

"Hey...want to come to my family dinner tomorrow? My mom invited Jason."

I hesitated. "Mike should be be there." she added quickly, but bit her lip, as if she couldn't trust that he would.

I nodded. "Okay. I'll be there. Sure. Anything I should bring?"

"I'm sure Jason has all the details already...I'll see you later Madeline."

"Bye." we walked down the stairs and turned in opposite directions of the parking lot in the direction of our houses.

By the time I got home, I saw Toby leaning against the railing on my porch, waiting for me.

"Toby." I stopped in my tracks, my backpack falling from my shoulder to my lower arm, and my keys were clutched tightly in my hand. He'd started working for the Hastings' and stopped working for my brother. He was working hard, and I knew for a fact that he'd started working on his plans a day early.

I regained my confidence and strode up to my door and let us in. "Always the overachiever." I shook my head at him.

"You're one to talk." He grumbled, but he had a grin on his face.

I closed the door behind us, and said, "Let me go put my stuff away. Make yourself at home." I gestured around, and dashed upstairs to throw my stuff on my bed.

I did that, and took a deep breath as I looked in the mirror and then I nodded, content that I didn't look too frazzled. I didn't like showing Toby when I was mess inside, not that he didn't see through my act. He knew me too well.

I descended the staircase, silently talking to myself about why he was here, what he wanted…

And then I was in front of him on the couch, and he spoke up after a minute of dreadful silence.

"You've been avoiding me." He said plainly.

"What?" I snapped my head up. "No I haven't."

He sighed. "Yes, you have." He groaned, it must've been because of the look I was giving him. "We're supposed to be best friends, Mads."

"We are!" I interjected.

He went on. "Then how come you're treating me how everyone in this town a few months ago used to treat me? Like I have the plague?"

I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off saying, "If you say you're not doing that, I'm walking out that door, and we'll never speak to each other again."

"Toby, don't. I need you. C'mon. I'm sorry…I've just been busy lately. You've been busy…"

"Okay, now give me the real reason." He prompted.

"I don't like how you know me so well you can guess my mood no matter what, and that you always try to help…I want to help myself…and I want to have other friends to rely on too…I lean on you too much, and I feel guilty." I slammed a hand over my mouth, angry at myself for spilling the beans.

"You feel like you have to literally hide from me to keep something from me?" he looked at me incredulously.

I didn't move, I kept my lips sealed tight, afraid to say any other incriminating things.

He laughed. "Mads, you're a piece of work. Come here." He held open his arms, and I nervously moved towards him, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You don't have to hide okay. Now what's bugging you?"

I told him everything. How I was getting closer to Mike, and I was straying from Jason because of it…I was sobbing by the end of my story, and as usual, he was understanding and kind and helpful.

...

REVIEW!

ALERT!

FAV!

:)


	5. Dinner in Chains

"Spencer has apparently been forbidden to talk to you and Jason." Emily told me over the phone. She had my number, of course, she was like a protective older sibling- we talked, and therefore we exchanged our cell numbers.

"Mads! We have to go!" Jason called from downstairs.

"Was that your brother?" Emily asked from her side of the conversation.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. We're going to Aria's dinner party- and he's got flowers and everything. Wants to be presentable. He's trying too hard to prove he's changed since last year." I frowned.

"Well, I won't keep you waiting. Have fun!" Emily hung up before I could, and I knew by the way she talked that she felt like she was talking to Alison…when they had their good moments.

I sighed and put the iPhone in my purse. Just then, Siri's voice rang out from it, saying call from Toby. I ignored it, and went downstairs to my brother. "Let's go." I smiled.

…

"Sorry we're late." Jason smiled to Aria apologetically.

I grinned. "My fault. I was chatting with Em on the phone."

Aria said it wasn't a problem, and let us in.

Inside the car had been a silent ride. The one time I spoke, I messed everything up.

"Jason, Aria told me you think you may have killed Als."

He'd said nothing, he just focused on driving.

"Jay, Als dying was not your fault. You cared for us a lot, you'd never hurt us- even…under an influence."

"Drop it Mads." He said quietly.

"No. Jason, you need to hear this and I need to say it. You shouldn't feel like you should be 6 feet underground right now instead of her. Without you…sure, I'd have Ali…but it was you when we were little who made time for me. Not her. She dumped at the Montgomery's place all the time. You're my brother Jason- don't you know that Mom, Dad, and I, that we love you? The way you are?"

"Maddie, drop it!" he hissed.

"You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of it!" I ignored him, but he suddenly in a loud tone shouted, "Madeline! Leave it!"

"I just thought you should know." I said back quietly after a minute, and looked out the window the remainder of the ride.

But, when we got to the party, he decided we'd pretend nothing happened in the car, and we went up to the door with smiling faces.

I smoothed my dark blue, almost black halter dress while Jason handed over the flowers. We were all later talking about biking when the doorbell rang. Aria went to answer it, and I heard the distinctive police question, are the parents home, and she called her parents over. I followed too, knowing this wasn't going to end well for anyone.

"It's Mike." My heart pounded. Dear god, please let him be okay. Please let him not have been in a fight or deadly whatever.

"He's broken into a house." Jason looked the same as Aria. Guilty and ashamed at the same time, and I felt relief that he wasn't dead, and also disappointment.

Aria's parents left with the police, and the guests soon went home, besides my brother and I, and the man I'd recently been introduced too- Ezra Fitz.

"You teach literature?" I asked, intrigued as we shook hands.

"Yeah, it's kind of my thing."

"I love the classics, and famed- Shakespeare, Poe…I adore writing too. I have a whole binder of stores I hope to publish someday."

"Really? I'd love to read them sometime, if you'll let me." He added the last part on.

"For sure! I need some criticism. You work at Hollis right? I'll bring them around sometime."

He nodded. "Sounds great."

Now, however, Aria and him were talking, while I sat next to my brother, sipping wine, even though I shouldn't have, and looked at nothing, not acknowledging the person beside me.

Aria came over though to offer coffee, and she sat down, and in front of me, started talking about Mike.

"Maybe if I'd been there more, he wouldn't have done this." She said, her voice full of guilt.

"No no. Trust me, you're not the reason he's doing this. Plus, Mads tried to be there for him as much as he could…he's just not letting anyone in right now." They looked at me for a moment, and they should've noticed the empty wine glass beside me, but didn't.

A little while later, Jason said, "Go home. Take the car." He threw his keys at me, and I caught them.

"What? I can't drive!"

"Sure you can. Dad taught you like 3 years ago."

"But I'm not supposed to! I'm 14! What kid learns to drive at 11? And how will you get home?"

"I'll walk or something. Don't worry about it."

"But…but I was drinking."

"Not enough to make you lose your mind. You had half a glass, and you didn't chug it down. You're safe."

"The things you make me do." I grumbled as I grabbed my coat and purse and headed out the door. He just laughed. The whole time I was driving, I kept looking out the side mirror, fearing I'd be caught by the police somehow.

But I got home, unscathed, and just as I got inside and put my stuff away, Siri spoke again, relaying the same message as before.

I sighed and clicked a button, then pressed the device to my ear. "What?"

Toby had found a hockey stick on the border line between my property and the Hastings' property…and then Mr. Hastings burned the stick.

"Tell her we tried to stop it."

"Tell Spencer hi." I grinned.

Toby relayed the message and Spencer shouted, "Why do you have owl ears!"

I laughed and settled onto my bed, the mess with Mike momentarily forgotten.

...

Well aren't you lucky I update so fast? ;)

REVIEW!

Tell me what you think of all of this, what you'd like to see...etc.


	6. Hugs and Parents

I saw Mike weakly walking across the courtyard when one of his old sporty friends came over. He said hi, but it seemed forced, and sad when he did so.

It was wrong of me, but I spied from where I was sitting, watching them.

"So is it true? Smash and grabbing is now your sport?"

I felt something inside me want to hit this kid. He sauntered around with his varsity jacket and seemed cool, but he was pressuring Mike into confirming or denying something. It was really none of his business anyway.

I was such a hypocrite. There I was, thinking it wasn't his business while I eavesdropped on their conversation. But I ignored that, making myself believe it was because I cared way too much for Mike, because after all we've been through, that we were friends again…Which was true, but I still felt bad about being a hypocrite.

Mike tried to avoid trouble and walk away, but the guy blocked him. I stood up suddenly, sensing trouble.

"What's the deal man? It's like you're trying different personalities or something."

That struck a bell in my head…he'd changed so much…he was upset…oh god...was he depressed?

"This week you're gangster, next week crack head." Mike shoved past, but the guy pulled him back, and Mike turned and shoved the boy. Luckily, Mrs. Montgomery broke up the fight, and the guy left.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" she asked her son.

"Later." He ignored her and left. She looked around, troubled by her family life.

This was where I needed to step in.

"Mike!" I threw everything I had out into my bag. "Mike!" I chased after him, and I saw his mom looking at me as if I were her only hope for a split second.

"Mike!" I threw myself in front of him.

"Mads, please go. I don't want you seeing me like this."

"I'm not leaving until I get some answers." I said persistently, just like how my entire family was. Each of us had that one character trait in common.

"I don't want to hurt you…I don't know what I may do next." He admitted.

"Mike, I'm here. You need at least one friend. Why not me?"

"Because I care too much. I like you way too much to let you in on this. You'll hate me." He shook my hands off his arms.

"Hey. Hey. Look at me." I put my hands on his face, and he gently looked into my eyes, but he seemed like he couldn't hold that connected look for too long, and I saw his eyes were filled to the brim with tears. "I promise you. I'll stay with you, no matter what. It may be cheesy and lame, but it's true. I'm willing to help. You have to be willing to let me in though."

Mike in class seemed so out of it, and he wasn't the same anymore. He was closed off from the world. T became clear to me he was depressed. Majorly. He may not be directing his energy at suicide, but he was breaking out in unacceptable ways, like breaking into a place.

Then, in the middle of everyone in the hall, he pulled me close and hugged me tightly to him, and I wrapped my arms around him too in a warm embrace, and while he cried, I rubbed his back.

I saw his mom standing behind him, and she mouthed to me a thank you, because this was progress. I just closed my eyes, and let the tears try to make their way out too.

Later, at the end of the school day, Aria came up to me and said her mom wanted to see me in her classroom.

"Oh. What about?" even though I had a faint idea of what she wanted to discuss.

"Mike…she told me what you did for him today…if he had to choose anyone to confide in right now, I'm glad it's you Maddy."

"Well…thanks I guess…I'll see you around."

"K, bye." She waved as she turned the corner out of sight. I went to where her mother taught and knocked.

"Come in Madeline." She said without looking up from some papers on his desk. "Take a seat." Then she looked up, gesturing to the front row desks in the room.

"You probably know why I want to talk to you- but I just want to thank you…Mike needs you right now. He won't talk to anyone else, but he talks to you. So thank you. Also, I know why he's upset. He doesn't like me very much right now, and thinks I'll just move out again."

"I…I wasn't aware of the situation." I sputtered. I'd never known there had been parental troubles with the Montgomery's.

"Well, you were away. But now that I'm back, Mike has changed…Just…try to help him out where and when you can? Okay?" she raked her hand through her hair, obviously frazzled.

"That sounds about right." I nodded. "I guess we're done here."

"Oh, and thank you for the flowers the other night. They're very nice." She added when I got to the door.

"They were Jason's doing. Not mine." I told her. "But I'll tell him you like them." With that being said, exited the room and headed to wherever my feet were carrying me.


	7. Kisses!

I noticed that Mike wasn't at school for the past couple of days, and I tried not to zero in on it, but it was impossible. At first, I thought he was sick or something. Then, I figured otherwise. I had asked the teachers if I could bring home his work, but they said they were holding onto it; that he'd catch up when he returned to school. He was barely there when he was in class, how could he do all the work he needed in order to be in the same place as the rest of us after being gone so long?

I missed him like crazy. It wasn't like Toby, because he was my best friend…but with Mike…the kind of hurt I got when he wasn't there was the same, but also a total world away from being near to the same. It definitely wasn't how it felt to be away from my parents, Jason, and Ali…but I couldn't place my finger on it. Only time would tell what my subconscious was trying to say.

I bumped into Aria one day, and she just looked at me like I was a ghost.

"Mads." She gasped.

"Aria? What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. What about you? You look…" she didn't want to say it, but the word she was looking for was depressed. Of course, not in that way. Just upset, a little down on my mood.

Jason had told me Aria was acting weird around him, and now me…was she frightened of us- the DiLaurentis kids? Or was it one of us specifically, and the other reminded her of the other sibling?

"How's Mike?" I asked, worried. Her grim face told me it wasn't good.

"He's in his room all the time. Lights off, blinds closed…he's in bed…just laying there. He never talks, eats…he's like a statue…we're considering a therapist of some kind for him. He's been diagnosed with chronic depression Mads." This last sentence was the nail in the coffin for me. It felt like she was a doctor, telling me Mike had died or something. I'd known it was true, but I didn't want it to actually be true, if you understand what I'm getting at.

"Is he allowed visitors?" I asked.

"He hasn't gotten any…and judging by how he talks to us, I don't think he wants any. I'm sorry…but he's not ready."

I sighed. "Alright." My throat suddenly felt tight and constricted. I bobbed my head around stupidly. "Thanks." And I hurried away.

But as class was already over for the day, and I had no homework for once, I turned the corner from her sight, and walked out of the school, and in the direction of her house. I smirked, as if she could tell me what to do. Ali was in charge before, well, maybe it was time for me to step up to the royal throne. After all, royalty and the people in line for the throne runs in the family line.

I thought that even if school hadn't let out yet, I still would've left. It's not like there was bars and chains keeping you there. It wasn't as if an alarm would sound if you walked out the doors.

I had no idea what I was going to do once I was in front of the actual place. It wasn't like I could ring the doorbell, have his dad answer the door and go on up. That wouldn't be allowed. Mr. Montgomery would tell me Mike wasn't feeling well and to come back another time. So, I looked up and saw Mike's bedroom window. That sparked an idea. I looked around, and saw that the gutter, pipe drain, and a small area that went into the house (an area that had three walls like an E without the middle line) made the perfect climbing space. I could climb up the pipe…but that could break, so it'd be safer to slowly wedge myself up the wall, putting my hands and legs on either side so I wouldn't slide down. When I was almost to the roof just under Mike's window, I sighed, and paused in my climbing. My muscles ached. I was strong, but I wasn't a professional. But I reached the roof tiles, and threw myself onto it, somehow it was noiselessly.

I sat up, then crawled to the window and pulled. It was open, and I was in. They needed a better security system. I climbed through the gap left by the open window, and then closed the window behind me. Mike stirred and sat up, and looked at me as if I could not possibly be standing there in his room, in my low cut blue jeans and Abercrombie top, with my dark brown hair wild from the wind outside.

I lifted a finger to my lips and pointed to the floor. He got the idea. I'd snuck in…and not in a fashion any normal person would do. I looked around, being in his room for the first time in forever. His lacrosse stick seemed abandoned in the corner, his room was very him, but seemed…outgrown or dirty, even the flag on the back of his door seemed to be grimy…it must've been lack of sunlight and life and movement in here.

He threw the covers off. "What're you doing here?" he asked.

"I had to see you." I admitted.

"So you couldn't knock on the door?" he tried to joke, but all light was gone from his eyes.

"Not exactly." I smiled.

I suddenly had an impulse looking at him, and I finally understood why I'd risked danger in scaling the wall to get onto the roof and in his room, why I got this feeling different from any other when I thought he was in trouble or when I missed him. I liked him, a lot. And not in the friend way. I marched over to his bed and pushed him down, and threw myself on top of the bed too, and flipped my hair out of the way, then leaned in and kissed him. It turned into a makeout session…in his bedroom…on his bed.

I was enjoying every second of it. The way his lips felt on mine, how luscious his hair felt as I tangled my hands in them, the feeling of how he pulled me against him…it felt so…right.

Maybe we went too fast, but this had been building for a while now, and all the passion exploded at one moment. The only moodbreaker was when Mr. Montgomery came upstairs and knocked on the door, asking why it was locked again. Mike threw me off of him, and I fell onto his pillows softly. He pulled me up and pushed me into his connected bathroom.

"What're-?"

He silenced me and the doorknob jiggled again.

"Mike, open this door!"

Mike looked once at me and smiled, as if I made his world, then closed the door and let his father in.

I knew I had to leave now. That was too close, and unless I wanted to leave through the way in which I came, I better go out the other door, and out into the hall, down past his dad, out the door and be scot-free. But, how could I confirm something with Mike about what had just happened unless I stayed? So, curiosity overruling self-preservation, I stayed still. No wonder the cat got killed in that old saying- it's a stupid move to make!

Eventually, his dad left, and the door opened.

"I thought you'd make your escape." He said, shocked.

"I couldn't go…not without knowing where we now stand."

He paused. "I need you Mads. More than anyone else right now…you're the only person who makes me actually want to be normal again."

"So…are we doing this?" I gestured between the two of us.

"Yeah… I don't get how I'd make a great boyfriend right now…but if that's what you want, yeah. I want it too."

"Perfect." I kissed him on the cheek, leaving him wanting more. "I'll see you soon." I climbed out his window and looked down to the grass on the ground, looked back at Mike watching, then turned my focus back to the jump. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened my eyes just in time as I jumped off the roof of the house.

I landed on the ground with a thud and I groaned for a moment, but I got up, not in any way injured, then ran off.

Boyfriend. Mike was mine. Victory was in sight.

...

REVIEW!


	8. He's Hitting on You

Everything was going fine, but one night around dinnertime, I got a call from Mike, and I picked up, smiling.

"Hey Mike."

He was speaking rapidly, and seemed very distraught over something. He sounded like he was scared too.

"Wait. Mike? Slow down. Talk it through. I'll be there in five." I grabbed Jason's keys off the table, and ran out to his car, while Mike talked about how he was on his computer, his mom came in, and he pushed her into his nightstand…hurting her. Something was really wrong with him, but I didn't say that. It would only make him feel worse. I had to get there fast…he only was open with me, not really even his therapist yet. What if the guilt got too overbearing and he did something rash? Panic exploded within me. I threw myself in the car and put the phone on speaker and set it down on the passenger seat as I buckled my seatbelt and sped down the road to his house. I parked in front, grabbed the phone, said I was there, hung up, and got out. I locked the car quickly and shoved the keys in my pocket, everything was just blurring together in my anxiety.

I rang the doorbell and Aria answered.

"Aria- I need to see Mike."

"No! You shouldn't go up now. Come back another time, please."

Ella, her mom came out, her wrist in her hand, she nodded at me. "I'm sorry Madeline. But we can't afford to have you here right now." I looked between the two, my eyes glistening. Didn't they understand how much danger Mike was in right now? I had to protect him from himself, but those two gave off the impression they were trying to protect me from him, but why?

They knew we were dating, that he only was open with me. Where had the praise gone? The thanks?

I only knew I wasn't leaving without a fight. "Move it." I ordered, and shoved past my friend into the house. I ran up the stairs and straight into Mike's room, then closed the door behind me and locked it. I went into the bathroom and locked it too, so they couldn't get in from that door either.

Then, I marched over to the bed and sat down beside Mike and embraced him tightly, all my anxiety and anger floating away, replaced with gratitude and safety. I felt at home when he held me back.

"Mike." I pulled away."What did you do to your mom?"

"Nothing!" he said. "Stop bugging me about it! Every ten seconds you ask me how I'm feeling and I'm sick of it!" I stood up and took a step back. How did he go from holding me like I was his safe harbor, to telling me off for helping him?

"I'm trying to help you. Mike, you're my boyfriend. I care about you."

"I'm a terrible boyfriend." He scoffed. "Stop trying to help! I don't want your help, or my family's or some damn therapist's!" he stood up too now, and was coming closer, just as I was backing up. I backed up a few feet away from his door, and unlocked it, now frightened. I knew now why his sister and mom hadn't wanted me to come. But I had anyway. What was he going to do? It was like he was being possessed.

"Mike, you're scaring me. Please stop. It's me. Mads."

"No one said you had to come! You weren't invited in. But you always have to have your say, and get in the middle of everything!"

"Mike, stop it now." I stood up to him. "I'm helping you. Don't turn on me."

"Shut up! God dammit! Go to hell Madeline! I hate you! You're annoying, and a nosy bitch, so leave!"

"No, you don't mean that. I'm not leaving!" I shouted, and then it happened. He smacked me, across the face, and I stumbled back into his dresser, a sharp pain hit my back and my face stung. A bruise would definitely be there later, and a huge one. I'd need a ton of cover up. No one would find out about this.

"Mike? Maddy? I heard shouting, and Mom went to take the garbage out…" Aria stood in the doorway, looking between the two of us younger ones in cluelessness and I stood, tears pooling in my eyes, staring in disbelief at Mike, holding my hand to my face, hiding the mark. I looked to Aria and then at the ground.

"I'm sorry I bothered you all. Good night." I then hurried past Aria, my hand still on my face, and out of the house.

I opened the car, and started sobbing when I got in, to see Ella walking back into the house, oblivious to what had just happened. It would stay that way. I drove home, crying, and when I put the car back, I realized how angry Jason would be at me, not for driving under the age, he didn't care about that, but that I hadn't asked him first.

I stumbled out of the car, and I saw a flash of headlights, then Toby and Spencer got out of his truck and hurried towards me.

"Mads, what happened?" they asked, gaping at my state.

"Nothing, go back to your make-out session, or stake-out session on my house, whatever." I tried to walk up the stairs to the porch, but Toby blocked me.

"Tobes, I'm not in the mood. Let me past."

"Take your hand down from your face." He challenged back.

"No."

"If you don't, I'll call the police, and they'll get it out of you." Spencer piped up. "Assault is not tolerable."

I sighed, and put my hand down. The wind of the night against the bruised flesh helped a bit.

They gasped. "Who did this to you?" I stayed silent, unmoving. Then they knew. "Mike."

"Toby, let me go." I said, my voice breaking, thick with tears.

He let me sprint past into the house, but I knew he was planning something in his head. He wouldn't let Mike get away with abusing his own girlfriend; Toby and I were best friends.

I got in, already broken, when Jason swooped in as soon as Mr. Hastings' left the house.

"You took the car without asking." He started, but I begged for him to let me go to my room, for him to yell at me another time.

He stopped, assessing me.

"What happened to your face?" he asked suspiciously.

"Got whacked by a tree branch." I said vaguely.

"Liar liar." He shook his head. "You got hit. Who did this?"

I answered, "Jason, don't hurt him."

"Him? Was it Toby?"

I shook my head.

"…Mike…it had to be…he'd been depressed…I warned you Madeline! I told you! He's unstable right now! You just had to chase after a problem!"

"He needs help! And he needs me!" I shouted at him. He snatched the keys from me and marched out the door, heading to his car.

"Jason! Don't hurt him!" I begged as he got around the other side of his car and got in.

He rolled down the window on the passenger side so I could hear him.

"He won't get anything he doesn't deserve Mads. He hurt my little sister. That gets a response from the overprotective big bro." then he sped away, but I banged on the car for him to stop, and I ran down the road for a bit, following, but I wouldn't be fast enough on foot to catch up. I stopped. I was stuck.

Jason cared so much for me, and we'd never officially made up from our fight, but I knew he loved me. But did he show it in this way? I didn't want Mike getting into trouble too! It was hopeless.

...

REVIEW!


	9. Protection

Just then, I saw a pair of headlights coming towards me, and while I thought they'd drive straight past me, or even hit me, they stopped, and Toby and Spencer got out of the car.

"I saw Jason driving a minute ago…he knows?"

"He's going to do something to Mike, I need to stop it." They then got back in the car, but I scooted in the middle, because Toby wanted to comfort me somehow.

"We'll drive you." They had said, and we were off.

"That's going to be a nasty bruise." Spencer commented as she looked at my face. I saw Toby's knuckles turn white as he clenched the steering wheel tighter.

I didn't comment. The moment we pulled to a stop in front of the Montgomery place though, I climbed over Toby and out of the car and ran for the door, seeing Jason's car in the driveway already.

The door was unlocked, so I burst in, shouting that it wasn't Mike's fault, Spencer and Toby on my tail, and I entered the living room where Jason stood, with Aria and her parents.

They all turned to face me, in mid-conversation, and I stopped mid-shout and closed my mouth.

"Aria, can you please take Madeline up to your room while we discuss this?" Aria's father said.

Toby and Spencer watched hopelessly as I went upstairs with Aria. I nodded to them, that they were free to go, and they mouthed they'd be in the car if I needed them. I gave them a weak smile and continued up the staircase.

Aria was about to open her bedroom door when she saw Mike sitting at his desk, looking down on himself.

She looked at me then went into his room. I stayed behind, now afraid of him, and what he may do.

"Mike. Hey." She said as she went in.

He looked up at her. "Will Mom be okay?" he rasped, he'd obviously been crying, and doing some thinking. He looked worse than I'd ever seen him before.

"Yes." Aria immediately responded, sliding into the seat beside him.

"Will Maddie?" he rasped, and choked on his words.

Aria nodded.

Finally, Mike asked, after shifting his gaze between her and his desk a few times, "Will I?"

"Yes." Aria promised, and hugged him to her. She cradled him, and he rested his head on her shoulder, and hugged her back. Not the way he embraced me, but how a little brother hugs his older sister.

I knew he didn't hate me. But something for a heated moment made him say so, and in that moment, I'd believed him. I'd only stayed strong because it was what Ali would have done.

I sighed. I went back downstairs, feeling like I was seeing something I shouldn't have.

They got silent, and I crossed over to the adults. Jason pulled me to him, and I hugged him back, it was mirroring what I'd just seen upstairs.

Then, I heard Aria come down, and then, we all watched as Mike clambered down too. He looked so tired, yet handsome, broken, yet strong. He was still crying, his blue eyes filled with tears.

"I'm going to cooperate from now on. I want to get help…I need to let people in…" he focused on me. "I will never touch you in that way again. I'm so sorry Madeline." He sobbed. "I never meant for that to happen." He looked at my face in horror.

I gulped, then stepped away from Jason, and at first, all the adults tensed, but then they saw Mike wouldn't do anything, and then I choked back a sob, and ran to Mike, grabbing onto him firmly, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck and he picked me up from the ground and one hand was on the back of my head, the other on my back, and I heard him breathe in my scent, as I did his.

"Mike, you scared me so much." I admitted.

"I was so worried for you. As soon as I did it, I thought you'd hate me forever." We stayed like that, frozen for a while.

Eventually, everything settled out, and Jason took me home. Toby had texted me half an hour ago, saying he needed to take Spencer home or something, and I texted him back saying it was fine, and thanks.

Too bad I couldn't protect everyone. The next day, Toby's brakes failed, and he was almost hurt…then he was actually hurt when Spencer broke up with him, and he called me and I went to his house to chill out with him. I made him some hot cocoa and we sat down in his room to talk about it. He was upset, but with me there, it was better. Later, we learned that the four girls were being held in custody at the police station, so we hopped in his car and went, and he was yelling at Spencer that he loved her, while the police held him back. I was about to intervene when I saw Jason and Mr. Hastings arguing over something.

I walked away from Toby and got closer just as the argument got really heated.

"Jason? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Go home Mads. Get a ride from Toby, or wait in the car."

"Yes Madeline, go." Mr. Hastings added in.

Then, they continued fighting as if nothing had happened. It got so bad, I thought Mr. Hastings may hurt my brother, and I got in the middle. "If you hurt him, I'm going down the hall, and reporting it."

"We're adults. We can fight about this." Mr. Hastings laughed.

"And I say, that my brother is like the only family I have left. You will not touch him." I snarled.

"Okay, fine." He looked to my brother now holding my arm possessively and said, "We'll talk later." And he walked back to his wife.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"You know." He said.

"Oh god." I sighed. "Can't we bury this?"

"We've tried…p.s- it's cute how you're trying to protect your big brother all the time."

"I guess." I shrugged.

"It's supposed to be the other way around."

"Oh shut up. Let's go home. Staying here will do us no good." So that's what we did. We went home, and I looked at my reflection once in the mirror at my bruise, touched it, and frowned. But I got into my bed anyway and shut off my light.

...

REVIEW!

Next time I update will be in January :(


	10. The Good and Bad Kind

**I'm back! Did you miss me? Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Also- very slight mature content- or reference to mature content, since I tried to keep it Teen rated, but just a heads up ;)**

**...**

Things weren't as intense for me in Rosewood for a short period of time, and it felt good to wake up in the morning with sunlight streaming into my room and knowing everything was alright with the world, at least for me. I didn't know much of what the girls were going through, but they were permanently looking over their shoulders, looking stressed and tense.

Jason had skipped town after we got home from the police station a few weeks ago one morning, and everyone figured I would know, since I was sister and lived with him, but truthfully, I had no idea where he went. He hadn't left a note of anything. The car was gone, the keys gone, his phone, wallet taken with him to wherever he was traveling, but he'd left me fully cared for during his absence. He had enough of all the foods I loved to eat, healthy and not, ready for me to eat or cook, and the house was clean, the bills taken care of…I could go about my daily routine without any help from him.

Even though he hadn't left a notice, it was evident in the air that he was telling me to take care while he was gone, and he trusts me and loves me.

I wasn't like Ali who would've taken advantage of the situation and thrown wild parties and whatnot. I was responsible.

It was actually sort of sad without my brother, because I was all alone. Minors aren't allowed live on their own, but I knew it was a temporary set up, so I didn't worry about it at all.

I would get up, make breakfast, eat, make lunch, get ready for school, grab my stuff, and Toby would usually pick me up and drive me, or Mike would have Aria or Noel pick me up along with him. Poor Toby, our drives were cheerful and full of chatter until Spencer or my other older friends came up. He missed her; he'd even been ditching me to make a beautiful chair for her. I had joked that if she didn't want it, I'd take it, but he only gave a small chuckle, and then his smile fell. He wanted to have her back so much, and I could tell he needed her, but I couldn't push Spencer. She was trying to protect Toby, because she loved him too- that was obvious. Toby had even been scared for a bit I'd shut him out, just like Emily and Spencer had.

Aria was a fine carpool too- we were friends now, better than before, as I saw her more than anyone else of the four of her group, because I spent so much time at her house with Mike nowadays. (Here's a fact- at first, the Montgomery family made us keep the door open so they could monitor him, make sure he wouldn't hurt me again, but once it became clear he was getting better every day, they let him close the door. Byron and Ella were more easy-going than other parents usually. Letting the kid close the door when their partner is in the secluded room with them…not the best idea.)

With my other carpool, at first it was awkward, Noel, the guy I had "loved" as a kid, the one I'd talk endlessly about in front of my current boyfriend, would drive us both. And since Mike was "normal" again, they talked about lacrosse and stuff, while I looked out the window, quietly, sometimes getting a quick nap in on Mike's shoulder before we got to school.

Mike. It was getting better and better between us, and as more time passed, we grew closer and closer, inseparable even, while I got to use less and less cover up on my bruise. Soon, it would be nothing but a distant, terrible memory.

Mike himself was doing just as well as our relationship was- he was taking his medication, and going to the therapist sessions, he liked this therapist much more than his first one, he told me.

I thought he would've wanted me to come with him to the sessions, but he was brave, and went it alone. But on one special day, he said the therapist wanted to meet me, and I agreed, knowing if the therapist wanted it, it was for Mike, and I would do my best to help Mike.

So we got to the office and went in, and when they called Mike in, he took my hand, and as if I were patient, asked me in a low voice if I was ready. I kiddingly rolled my eyes but nodded, and tightened my grip on him. We walked in together, as one. The therapist was old, but he looked like a nice enough guy.

"Ah, Mike. Nice to see you again." He stood up from his desk in the corner, and walked over. He wore glasses and when he looked at me, he had lowered his head slightly, looking at me analytically over his glasses. "And this beautiful young woman must be…Madeline." He looked back to Mike for a confirmation, but didn't wait for a nod or a yes. We shook hands and he said smiling pleasantly, "I've heard so much about you. Tell me, do you like Mads or Maddy more?"

"Either is fine." I shrugged as I settled onto the couch with Mike.

And then he talked to me about Mike, and how he was doing.

And we chatted, the hit never coming up, until I accidently brushed my hair from my face, somehow ridding of some of the makeup on my cheek, and then the therapist asked me about the bruise on my face.

"I ran into a wall. I'm really klutzy, I know. My sister always used to tell me to watch where I was going and that I should get my head out of the clouds." I stopped talking, not wanting to speak about the subject anymore. Als was a tough thing to talk about.

"You're the DiLaurentis girl right? The other one?" he seemed to realize how much I looked like the dead girl for the first time.

I nodded. "Can we not talk about it? After all, it's Mike we're here for." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and he folded his hands over his lap and asked me with a raised eyebrow if I'd like to tell him where my bruise really came from.

I stuttered and paused, then rushed out an excuse about having to go to the bathroom, and rushed out of the room.

Later, Mike found me, sitting against a wall down the hall, my eyes closed, my head back, trying to calm my nerves still.

"He figured out that I hit you Mads. We had a chat about it for the rest of the hour. C'mon- let's go." He helped me up and I started crying.

"I'm- I'm- I'm so- so- sorry." I hiccupped as we walked out.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know if he knew or not- you didn't want to get me into trouble. It's fine Mads, really." And that was that.

I went to Mike's place one afternoon after school, since we both had no homework to do, and his house was closer to Rosewood High than mine was. His parents were home, and greeted me like family as they always did, and then Mike announced we were going upstairs, grabbed my hand, and pulled me up with him. I looked back, to see his parents watching us go, but more out of curiosity and amusement than caution.

We were upstairs, debating music topics from opposite sides of the room, one on the bed, one by the bathroom door, leaning on it, when we heard something going on downstairs.

Mike tensed, as if he thought it may be his parents fighting again, and then straightened up and headed towards the door. "Wait here." He told me passively as he exited.

Like I was going to take orders from him. He wasn't dangerous. I knew now though that if he ever lost control, I should definitely take his advice and run, because I didn't want a repeat of the night he hit me. Even when he was losing his mind, saying awful things to me, he was still warning and begging me to leave. But that was then, this was now. I followed him out and trailed a few feet behind him.

We got down the stairs and saw Byron standing very close in Mr. Fitz's personal space, almost yelling at him, while Ezra talked about how he loved Aria. Mike stood there for a moment, soaking it all in, and holding his arm out to prevent me from going any farther, while I raised an eyebrow at Aria, and she shook he head as she caught my eye. I figured just this much, but she'd still have to explain some things to me. Well, she didn't have to, but I find I'm very persuasive and manipulative when I want to be.

"Aria, go upstairs. Mike, you too, and take Mads with you." Ella and Byron ordered, trying to keep their voices level.

That's when Mike went forward, forgetting me in the rush of the moment, and then got in between his father and Ezra, and punched Aria's older boyfriend in the face, instantly cutting Ezra's lip and making him bleed.

"Mike!" Aria and I shrieked as his father pulled him away from Mr. Fitz.

Mike brushed himself off, and went to the door. I was ready to take off after him, thinking he'd leave, but he simply opened the door, and I held my breath, my eyes wide, until Ezra finally left.

I went over to Mike and put a hand on his shoulder after he closed the door in order for him to remember me and turn to me.

"I'm sorry you had see that." He said quietly, so his sister and parents wouldn't hear us. They sometimes looked at him as if he were still crazy and unstable.

"I've dealt with worse." I said, smiling softly, then realized he could interpret it as when he hit me and pushed me into his dresser side, when that was only a piece of it; I meant my own family problems mostly.

That night, after I left Mike's house and ate and did everything I needed to get done at home, I snuck out and into Mike's place again. Well, the out wasn't an issue, since I just walked out, and walked the distance to his place, but in was harder. Yes, it was easier than my spider-man way that I had used the first time, as Mike explained his way for sneaking in and out through his window, but still, Mike's parents weren't aware I was there.

The moment I got in through that window, Mike took me into his arms and kissed me. We started to make-out, making up for our rather casual act earlier today…and well…we ended up in his bed. You can guess what happened, and oh- alert the media- Madeline DiLaurentis lost her v-card to a crazy guy. But I didn't care. Some would even judge it was just a regular night, not prom or anything, but I scoffed at them- because you can't plan love, it just happens. And for me, it was really, really sudden, but really, really pleasant.

We were quiet enough though, which was slightly hard, but needed, because there were others in the house. I would have preferred this to happen at my place, since it was only me right then, but I couldn't argue with it. Mike had put back on his clothes, and his usually gelled spiky hair was all ruffed up and tousled, and then he heard Aria closing her door and went out to retrieve her. I put on my clothes again; a thin tank-top and some short shorts, and of course undergarments beneath that. But then I crawled back under the covers, feeling strangely at home, and I snuggled into the warmth of the bed and closed my eyes, waiting for Mike to come back.

"Are you going to see him?"

"No. But I have to get out."

"You better go this way." I heard the sibling conversation going on. I then straightened up and lay down on my back, facing the ceiling, putting my hands behind my head, and watching as Mike reentered with his sister following close in suit.

Mike opened his window and explained that there were handholds and that's how he snuck out and such.

Aria had glanced at me with huge eyes as she passed from the door to the window, and I knew exactly what was racing through her mind on this matter.

"Look Mike, what's going on with me and Ezra-" Aria tried to explain.

"Stop. Look, I'm sorry I hit him. But when I saw Dad's face, I figured better me than him. Plus, I have my own love secrets." His eyes flickered briefly over to me.

Aria nodded, knowing exactly what this meant, then rubbed his arm, touched his hands in thanks, and began her descent out.

He came back over to me after watching his sister climb down, and we resumed where we had left off. More kissing. This, was ultimate perfection.

**...**

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	11. 911 on Speed Dial

The next morning, or rather afternoon, I got a call from Toby, saying he and Spencer had kissed, and were back together basically. I was happy for him, and told him that, and we chatted excitedly for a while, until I heard Spencer walking down the hall, saying she wanted to break into my house, despite Aria believing Jason was really out of town, she didn't buy it. This infuriated me, so I hung on, glared at her, letting her know I'd heard her, then when she got wide-eyed, I spun around on my heel, and walked the opposite way.

So I left the school, ditching the rest of my classes, not even caring. I had bigger problems. Legal problems with the bitches I called my friends. At least Aria was the best of the four, but I saw her most, her being Jason's and my friend, as well as being the older sister of my boyfriend. How dare they try to make a plan to break into my home! My home! Mike had tried it, but I hadn't been nearly as tingling with anger all over, like wanting to beat something to a pulp, when he had done it.

I stomped my way to his house, and climbed in through his window, his parents never the wiser.

He was there in his room, because of his depression, he was missing school days. He immediately got up and came over to me, seeing the anger radiating from every bone and muscle in my body, and came closer cautiously, as if he were afraid it was him who I was mad at, which from another point of view, would make sense, because in my anger, I'd come to him, and still wasn't talking.

I moved my lips on that thought to explain myself, but then I burst into tears, and told him the story. He wrapped his arms around me, one hand protectively holding me to him by pressing his hand on the back of my head, and comforted me while I sobbed quietly. He seemed glad though that his sister was better than he was, not wanting to break into the house he had almost broken into.

I was quieting down and wiping my tears away, the tears rolling to a stop, when we heard it. His parents were arguing. About Aria and her relationship with Ezra, and how much it was like a certain scenario for the reason for their initial split a few months back. They yelled about how they were bad parents, as Aria fell in love with her teacher, and Mike is depressed. I looked slightly to Mike as they spoke about him, but he was frozen with panic. A kid's worst nightmare, after your parents fight and fight, is to see history repeat itself. So it was my turn to wrap my arms around him and reach up to kiss his cheek while we listened. Finally, it died down, but I decided I had better return to the school, or I'd be in even bigger trouble than I was sure to be in already, and then I went on my way, thinking of what I'd just overheard.

Back at school, a few days later, I was getting my something to put in my purse from my locker, and I shut it to see Noel drop a bracelet in the trash, and Mona ran off crying. Was I ever glad I never went out with him. I shook my head, and walked away. But as I was doing so, my phone rang. I almost jumped.

No one called during school. Not even Jason or my parents. The exception with Ali going missing, but that was different. I dug the phone out of my purse and answered.

I listened to the person speaking calmly on the other end and then my phone slipped from my hand and clattered to the ground as I stared on, gaping, at nothing in particular, my mouth trying to find the words. I picked up the phone.

I then took off, running. I got a taxi, and I rushed through the hospital doors and up to the area where I needed to be. I never thought being one of his emergency contacts would ever have come into play. I asked for him, and they pointed down the hall, and I immediately sped away, not even thanking the secretary.

I got to the door and looked through the window to see Toby there, on the bed, with a broken arm…I turned the doorknob and walked in.

"Hey Tobes." I said quietly, looking as if I may cry.

"Hey Mads." He opened his eyes to look at her. "Mads, why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying." I protested, but he was right. I wiped the tears away, but they didn't stop.

"Come sit next to Uncle Toby." Toby joked.

Ugh. I was such a loser. He was the one in the hospital, and he was the one smiling!

I did sit down in the chair beside his bed though, and pulled it close to speak with him.

"Toby, what happened? I got the call, and I thought the worst immediately."

"Madeline, I'll tell you everything I promise-"

"Toby! Toby!" Spencer burst through the door and saw he already had a visitor.

"Spencer." Toby straightened up, as if she'd made his day.

I stood up and walked out past Spencer. "Take care of him, will you?" I asked her as I passed. She didn't respond. She seemed stunned though that I had gotten the call first, as if Ali's sister being best friends with one of Ali's victims was implausible.

When I came back late, after school, I held a steaming hot vanilla coffee, but I heard Spencer saying that Toby being there was all her fault, and I lost it. I went over and pulled the cover off the coffee, then threw the hot liquid in Spencer's face.

Then I dropped the coffee, which splattered at her feet and got over her shoes. I snickered, then went in to Toby's room to see Jenna standing there.

"Who else knows you as well as I do?"

"I do." I folded my arms across my chest and looked at the blind girl.

"Ah Madeline. How are you? Behaving like your poor deceased older sister yet?" she smirked, as if she knew what I had just done to Spencer, then she left.

I stood there a moment, taking in what I'd just done, and I ran, Toby calling after me. Toby was as good as family. He was like another Jason…just…he was never a druggie.

By the time I decided I should go back and apologize for my momentary lapse in judgment (I never wanted to be like my sister), I walked in to see Emily walking out, looking like she'd just commited a crime, and I knew she must've been lying about something. I didn't grab her arm as she passed though, because I saw Toby, and he was a wreck.

And like a good friend, I ran to him, and let him tell me everything. Spencer was with the doctor, Wren.

So was the old Spencer back? I hoped not. I thought she loved Toby.

"I thought you had a date tonight? You were talking all about it last night on the phone." Toby sniffled.

"I cancelled. Mike understands. My best friend needs me tonight." I shrugged, then looked up to him and smiled. He smiled back.

...

REVIEW!

ALERT!

FAV!


	12. Cross Your Heart

Just then, my phone beeped. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at it. A missed text.

It was from maybe a few hours ago or so, around the time from when I'd dumped the coffee on Spencer.

I looked at the number. It was blocked, unknown. I read the text.

"Looks like bitchiness is hereditary! Next thing you know, you'll be on crack! –A."

I looked at the words, not comprehending. Then I understood, someone under this alias had seen me dump the coffee on my friend, and said I was turning into Ali, the person I'd never wanted to be. And then they poked fun at Jason's old ways. Who was this? Why was the number blocked?

"Mads? What is it? Who's it from" Toby asked.

Just then the phone beeped again, and read the next message.

"Don't tell Toby, or I'll make sure he won't leave the room alive. Love, A.

P.S- Spencer isn't really with Wren. She's trying to protect Toby, and I suggest you do the same."

"Uh, nobody. Just my mom." I said, sliding the phone back in my pocket.

He seemed suspicious, but let it go. After all, he knew me better than anyone, but he also knew when I wasn't going to give in.

I stood up, knowing what the last part meant.

"I have to go. Visiting hours are over, and I left all my homework for tomorrow at home…"

"Oh okay. I'll say you later Mads."

"Bye Toby. Take care, and don't do anything stupid over her." He knew who I meant, and he nodded. I had to make it seem like I wasn't saying goodbye for a long time, or he'd suspect something.

"Leaving you to fend for yourself with only Jason as family? Wouldn't dream of it." He grinned.

"Bye." I whispered, knowing full well I'd be avoiding him for a long time, and then I spun around and left. Whoever this person was, A certainly knew exactly how to get me to do what he/she wants.

I got home by the time it was a quarter to 10. I got a third text. I almost didn't look, afraid, but decided I needed to, and I was too curious.

"Try calling your brother. He's been gone too long, something may have happened to him."

I didn't need the signature to know who it was from.

I closed the text, and dialed my brother's number from where I stood in the entrance hall and waited. There was ringing…and there was ringing from somewhere else. I followed the faint sound upstairs and into Jason's bathroom, where his phone lay in a drawer, right next to its charger.

I groaned and snapped the phone shut, Jason's caller ID reading- Missed call from Mads.

He hadn't taken his phone like I had thought when he'd left. And what if he was hurt…or dead or something. I had no way of reaching him. I guessed if he didn't show up I'd have to eventually go somewhere else. I wasn't leaving Rosewood to go to my parents though, and I guessed I could stay at the Montgomery's place, since I was so close with both kids, and I spent a lot of time over there anyway. But it would make more sense to stay at Spencer's, because she was my neighbor, and plus, Mr. Hastings would have to take me in. Jason and I…were more important to him than he let on.

I needn't resort to that yet though. I really should apologize to Spencer though, and see if the girls knew anything about A, if they had been playing a joke on me or not.

So, I went to bed, thinking of how this person had already touched on my need to protect Toby and my older brother, and how they'd use my love for them against me. Maybe keeping them away was for the best.

Next day at school, I found Spencer in the courtyard at a table with the other girls and I walked over, they all stopped talking and looked up at me.

"Spencer, can I talk to you alone?"

"Whatever you're going to say, say it front of my friends."

"I'm sorry alright. I just care about Toby, and hearing it was your fault he was there set me off. I don't want to be like Alison. I know you're protecting him, I know you're trying to help. I know you're lying about being with Wren." She looked to Emily for a second, as if flabbergasted, then I added, "I didn't tell him don't worry. I'm going to stay away from him too now."

"What? Why?" Emily piped up, fully knowing Toby and I were closer than twins.

"I got a threat last night, and I'm wondering if any of you sent it- to get back at me for dumping coffee on Spence."

"No, of course not." Aria said.

"What threat?" Hanna raised an eyebrow.

"A text from someone named A." they all looked like they might keel over from a heart attack, then pulled me down to sit in between Spencer and Hanna.

"You're getting them too?"

"I got the first three last night." I showed them, so I wouldn't have to explain, and they looked at me.

"I'm sure Jason's fine." Aria tried to assure me, but I could see her fear for him underneath too.

"Toby will figure it out. And we'll come up with someone else to throw him off. Mads, you may have to hurt him as I did to throw him off."

"It's only a matter of time before A interferes with her relationship too."

"She's so much younger, and A is only targeting her because she's Ali's baby sister, and our friend."

"Wait? Relationship? What?"

They explained how A ruined all their relationships, and Aria piped up, "Soon, A will threaten Mike. Madeline, you can't let anything happen to him. He's my little brother."

"I won't." I promised. But I could picture getting a text saying to break Mike's heart, or maybe his depression could get the best of him…and then he'd die of grief.

They told me everything about A, and then I knew, the five of us were stuck together now, all because of this predator, and because we couldn't go to anyone else we loved, or they'd get hurt.

Every move, every move at the police station- I'd now be involved in. Great. This week was full of good news.

...

REVIEW!

ALERT!

FAV!

Ooh, so now Mads is lumped together with the liars. ;)


	13. No Stranger to Drama

I heard Jason was back home, from Georgia apparently, but I had yet to actually see him, which was strange, since we lived together. But I couldn't begin to express my relief; Jason was home, he was safe- where I could keep an eye on him, and make sure A didn't try anything. Toby was harder. He called, texted, emailed…and for the first time ever, I didn't reply, I would hit ignore, delete…It was for his own good, but it was the worst feeling. He was my best friend, and I had to sever our inseparable bond.

I was already at school when Jason got back to the house, and I was chatting with Kate about horseback riding. She preferred English, I liked western, but we could interchange if needed. I didn't actually like her, I was acting, and maybe I hated her for Hanna, but Kate struck me as like my older sister. A lying bitch.

"You're so sweet, too bad your friends haven't been." Kate told me.

I shrugged, and changed the subject, away from Hanna and the girls. She thought I was her friend, shivers went down my spine.

Even later, at the lockdown that night, I was in Kate's group with Hanna and Noel. After watching Hanna get publicly tortured by Noel and Kate, I went to run after her, but Mrs. Montgomery held me back. I didn't even get to scream after my friend, much less go forward 5 feet.

Mrs. Montgomery simply said to me quietly, "You can't fix everyone." Then she directed me back to my spot and walked away. She meant Mike. I could only repair him so much, and as much as I wanted to help everyone, I couldn't do it all. I was no superhero; I was just Madeline DiLaurentis, sister, girlfriend, daughter, and pal.

I didn't see the others all night, until I was asked to go find Caleb, and I went up to the roof, because Emily told me that was where Aria was headed to look for him but she hadn't come back yet. I didn't know whether to worry, or to casually think she'd just been locked out, but I went anyway.

I got up to the roof and opened the door, the cold front immediately clashing with the heated insides of the school. I could practically see my breath. I put a brick in front of the door to keep it open, and then, with my arms tucked in around my torso, trying to preserve warmth, I called out hello, to no answer.

I rounded the corner after a minute because I thought I'd heard something, and I was right. It was Noel, the bully, lying on the ground by the ladder, beat up.

"Hey, Maddie!" his face lit up.

"What happened?" I asked innocently, going forward to help him. He sat up and got very close in my face and I stuttered, and then pulled back. He was my childhood crush, and his face was a slight movement away.

"Joking...Aria…Holden…crazy…ninja attack." He still rubbed his jaw delicately.

"Ninja huh?" I laughed, and he did too.

"you have a pretty cute laugh." He commented, and got close again.

"Well, um, Noel, thank you, but I have a boyfriend." I looked down, hoping he'd take the hint. He was trying to take advantage of me, just like every other girl at the school.

"Yeah, I know. He's my friend, and because of him I carpool you sometimes."

"Please don't take it where I think you are." I groaned.

"And noticed then, that you were really, really cute. And now I can see that you have pretty eyes too. You're gorgeous."

Oh. He was good.

"Noel, really. You're very sweet, and I'm flattered but Mike and-" I never finished my sentence. He crashed his lips down on mine, and he smelled so good, and he was a great kisser…and for a split second, I kissed him back, feeling like I was in my childhood fantasies, until I remembered Mike again. He was better, in every way. Personality and looks. No matter what. I abruptly pulled away, and then slapped Noel across the face.

He yelled at me, asking what that was for, and I stood up, began to walk away, then turned and said, "You think you can have anyone? Well, you may have gotten my sister for a time even, but you're not getting the other DiLaurentis girl. Als warned me about you, years ago, when she figured out I had a puppy dog crush on you. And FYI, if you want the depressed guy's girlfriend, think again. Mike is your friend, and you should respect that."

I waited for an apology, but all he got out was, "You had a crush on me?"

"You're such a womanizer." I groaned and then marched back inside, making sure to kick the brick out of the way, and shut the door firmly. When I was sure he wouldn't get back in, I smiled and went to the stairs to rejoin everyone when my phone beeped. I pulled it from my pocket and read the message.

"Tsk tsk. Kissing the enemy. Now, we wouldn't want Mike to find out would we? He may do something he could never take back. Cheers! –A."

I nearly dropped the phone. No one else was up there. I'd checked. Who was stalking me and my friends? Then how did I get this message about the kiss? But the thing that disturbed me most was about Mike. I wished A had just left him out of it. First Toby, Jason, and now Mike. What next, Caleb?

And about the thing he could never take back…I knew exactly what that meant, and it was my greatest fear for someone who was depressed. I swore myself not to tell Mike, under any circumstances, even though I wished to, because I hated lying, and to the people who knew me best, I couldn't get anything past them. But mostly because I loved Mike, and I didn't want to hurt him. I'd seen enough television to know not telling the partner you cheated usually ends badly. But if I told him…A's message hinted at enough. I could only hope Noel wouldn't tell, but then again, I knew he wouldn't. He'd been beaten tonight, by Holden and Aria, and then me. He wouldn't go around bragging about it. No, he'd act like it never happened.

Plus, thinking about it, it didn't make a huge deal anyway, because Mike was still out of school, and I didn't care what others thought of me. And if my friends found out, I'd tell them the truth. We were lumped together now, so it was fine. I had to tell Toby! But then I remembered A had ruined that too, and I sighed, and headed downstairs sadly.

Everything was falling apart, and it was A's fault.

As I was walking down a deserted hall on the first floor, on the other end of the school from where everyone else was, I got another text. I was tempted to ignore it, but I knew I couldn't do that. I opened the message, which read, "Two Dilaurentis children down, one to go." It wasn't signed, but I knew who it was from. My blood ran cold. Had Spencer or Aria or I done something to jeopardize my brother's safety? I wished it was him protecting me still instead of the other way around. Just then, I heard heavy footsteps behind me, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I comprehended the message. I took off, and the footsteps hurried to keep me in their sight.

I stuck my arm out and used it to swing me around the corner and I sprinted without stopping until I reached the end of a hallway full of locked doors. The person was rounding the corner. My heart was pumping in my ears, I was panting, not exactly being stealthy. I then without thinking threw open the door to the basement, the boiler room, and rushed down the clanking metal stairs into a world of heat and giant machines. I ran in between the boilers and into a small open area that was used for storage.

The person was coming through the haze, I could see their shadow. I then looked around, for something, anything, to help me escape.  
>To my right I saw a little metal ladder that led up to a sub level, full of boxes…and there was a window at the far end of the platform…just big enough for me to squeeze through. I hurried and put my feet on the rungs and began to climb, and just as the top half of me reached the top, the person chasing me grabbed my ankle and started to pull me down. My wide and panicked eyes grew larger and I cried out in fright and tried to throw them off to pull my leg up and make my getaway.<p>

Just then, another pair of footsteps came rushing by and then there was a punch and the hand trying to bring me down slackened its grip, then came off completely. But by then, I had lost my balance, and began to fall, and I closed my eyes, sure to break something, and anticipated the pain awaiting me, but I was caught and a surprised sound came out of me as I landed in strong, broad arms.

I kept them shut, still afraid, until I heard, "You can open your eyes sis."

I peeked and realized my brother was there, with a new haircut, and everything.

"Jason." I let a shocked whisper escape me.

"Not exactly the welcome home I was expecting, but it'll do." He joked and set me down.

I didn't let go of him completely and still held one hand on his shoulder as we looked at the mystery person clad in black lying on the ground, not moving. Jason tried to move closer to see who it was, but I knew that would get him actually hurt.

"No. Let's just get out of here." I begged, my eyes pleading.

He studied me for a moment, and then nodded, putting his hand on my back protectively as we walked out of the boiler room, he looking back at the person until we were out of view. He then spoke up, "Spencer knows. At least that her and me are related. I'm not sure about you."

I didn't answer, just focused on any sounds or signs we were being watched or followed.

I should have known A would try to trick me. A knew exactly how to make me tick. My brother was one of the people I'd do anything for.

I knew he'd ask me what had happened, but I couldn't tell him without putting him in danger. And to think he still thought he was the one saving me.

Great, more secrets to keep.

...

REVIEW!

ALERT!  
>FAV!<p> 


	14. Times Change

"Are you going to the father-daughter dance?" Jason asked me one morning as I was heading out the door to go to school, Hanna was picking me up.

I stopped dead in my tracks, and my hand fell from the brass doorknob as I turned painfully slow to him in the kitchen. "Well, Dad isn't even in Rosewood anymore…and my real father…well, it'd be quite the scandal if it got out our father was Spencer's."

"She still hasn't mentioned anything to you?" he cocked an eyebrow.

I shook my head. "She's mentioned you, but she hasn't hinted that she knows we're related too."

"Maybe she figures it's only me, because Ali was in the middle of us, and she's the only one of us not to be a Hastings. Spencer would never guess that her dad had gone and betrayed her family a second time."

He shrugged and pulled the newspaper off the counter and began to read.

"Alright Jay, I'm going." I taunted, reaching for the door.

"Bye Mads!" he called lazily as he turned the page. Then as I turned to the door again, he called out, "Want me to take you?" He was referring to the dance. I made a disgusted face. "My brother taking me to a father-daughter dance…seems out of place. Thanks Jason, but no thanks."

He was ignoring me now.

I got an annoyed grim look on my face, then sighed and left, hurrying to the car and hopping in beside Spencer.

"Hey." She and Aria said from next to me, along with Hanna at the wheel and Emily in shotgun.

"Hey!" I said peppily, and we headed to school. As soon as we got out of the car, I pulled Spencer aside and asked if we talk privately.

She instantly agreed and urged the others on, so they wouldn't wait up.

"What's up?" she asked, concerned, adjusting the strap on her book bag.

"I'm your sister." I said rushed, so I wasn't sure she'd heard me right, but she did.

"But…I thought…Jason."

I shook my head, regretting I'd told her by how hurt she looked.

"Your dad had Jason, and then Ali was actually a full DiLaurentis…but Mom and your Dad…our Dad…he came back for me, and I was the result."

"Then how are you an almost exact replica of Ali?"

"The features that are different that makes me look nothing like her up close come from the Hastings. You never saw the resemblance between us? The exact same color hair? No? Nothing?" I sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you until now, but I didn't want this for us."

Spencer responded by coming close and embracing me tightly. "You're the best sister anyone could ask for. You put up with Ali, and you're nothing like her, even if you look like her. Jason is lucky to have you, and now I can see why he talks about you all the time like you're the best family to have. You're better than Melissa, trust me. I'm glad you told me Mads."

"We always had common interests." I smiled. "Like Toby." We both frowned as soon as I brought it up. My lip began to tremble.

"I'm so selfish- this must be so much harder for you than me." she sympathized. "You're best friends. God, I wish A would have left you alone."

I managed a goodbye and headed to class. I had been on the verge of telling her about the Noel thing at the school sleepover, but didn't. It'd eventually get back to Mike, and he'd be even more hurt if he heard it from someone other than me, not that I was planning to tell him, because of A.

Speaking of the devil, my phone rang, and I looked, seeing Mike was calling and answered.

"Guess who's DJ'ing at the father-daughter dance?" he said sarcastically, but happily.

"No way! Awesome!" I said with true enthusiasm.

"Are you going?"

I hesitated, and he said, "Please? I'll make sure we can have one dance, even though it's a dance for dads and their girls."

I laughed. "Alright. I have the perfect dress to wear too. I'll meet you there." He let me go, hearing the five-minute bell from the school, and I shut the phone.

When the dance actually came around, I pulled out a simple shimmering black strapless number and matching stiletto heels. I quickly changed and Jason drove me there.

"Have fun." He smiled, but he still looked worried as I climbed up the main entrance's stairs.

No wonder…the last time I'd spent most of my night here I'd been attacked, only for my attacker to be thwarted by my older brother.

But I waved to him assuringly and headed inside. The music immediately hit my ears, pounding. I got in, and Mr. Hastings saw me enter, then immediately looked away embarrassed. It struck a chord, knowing my father didn't care for me. Maybe he had some compassion for his only son, but another girl, and an illegitimate one? Why should she matter to him?

I awkwardly danced with Mr. Montgomery, because he joked I could be his daughter-in-law one day, and he felt bad my father wasn't in town any longer. I laughed and had a good time, and was his stand-in daughter for the night to distract him for Aria, but eventually I said I wanted to go find Mike, and headed to the booth to request not a song, but the DJ himself.

I saw him spinning tunes and went up to him and shouted in his ear if he wanted to dance.

He yanked his headphones off, tossed them to his partner, and went to the floor with me.

A fast song was playing, thank god, because a slow song meant talking, and I didn't want to risk the Noel thing coming out of my mouth. We danced and laughed, and it was perfect, but all too soon, we said goodbye and everyone departed home.

I kissed Mike goodnight, told him I loved him, wanted him back at school soon, and then Jason pulled up to take me home. He looked utterly relived to see I'd made it through the night. He wasn't my mother or father, but he was my guardian, and he was like a parent sometimes.

Soon after, Spencer came up to me to tell me Toby was back in town…and was back with Jenna, which obviously freaked me out. We both agreed to stay away from Toby.

"And I'm sorry about my dad. I talked to him about it and-"

"I don't care about him Spencer, and what he thinks of me. I get it. Being the third-born sucks let me tell you. I get it double the time. From two families. I'm forgotten in both. I'm a nobody."

"If you were a nobody, you wouldn't be so popular and have Mike Montgomery be head over heels for you, and A wouldn't target you." She whispered harshly.

I shut up, and we made sure our agreement would stand, but the second I saw him walking home with the girls, I headed across the street, seeing the police leaving, and ignoring Jenna was there, and ignoring the girls telling me not to go. After A's text to stay away, they sincerely wanted me to stay away for his and my sake. But I wasn't going to be stopped by an anonymous bitch right now. I had something I needed to do.

"Toby." I said as I came up behind him.

He spun around and seeing me…his expression was unreadable.

"Look who decided that I was worth talking too again." he said, taking pity on himself.

"Toby, I care about you. I never stopped."

"Then why did you leave in the time I needed you most? When Spencer broke up with me?"

I pressed my lips together, unable to tell him the answer. It was dangerous enough I was talking to him.

"You're not a good friend clearly Madeline. I'm there for you, but the second I need you, you run in the opposite direction."

"You know that's not true!" I practically exclaimed.

"Do I?" he stepped closer, almost threateningly.

"And I suppose Jenna is a good friend? You know what she's done, and I was there for you, along with the girls. Toby, I know you more than anyone else…what are you doing with her?" I dropped my voice, eyeing Jenna a few yards away.

"That's not really any of your concern anymore is it?" he narrowed his eyes.

"What…what do you mean?" I asked innocently, and scared.

"We're done. So you don't have to worry about me anymore." He went over to Jenna. "C'mon Jenna, let's go."

Jenna smiled. "I thought you'd never ask….Goodbye Madeline." They turned, got into Toby's truck, and drove away, leaving me in the dust, wiping away tears as I said goodbye in return. Just like that, I'd broken my friendship with Toby.

My phone vibrated, and I reluctantly pulled it out to look. The girls came rushing across the street, and I gaped at the message, it breaking my heart even more.

"Best friends for never! –A."

So simple…not very threatening…but it felt like the worst one yet, as my entire self felt heavy and sad, with an endless lump in my throat that refused to leave me alone.

"I…I should get home. I have a lot of homework I need to do…I'll call you all later." I managed, and sprinted away, ignoring the girls calling after me. They had looked over my shoulder and seen the text, but I didn't want their comfort right now.

I practically flew through the door, tossed my things aside, climbed the stairs like a cheetah, and into my room, where I threw myself onto my bed and began to sob into my pillow.

Toby…what was he doing with her? I had to do something…but he obviously didn't want me to.

After balling my eyes out, I sat up, fixed my hair and makeup, and pulled out some history homework to do. It was long and tedious, and I was on the second to last question when I heard it. A sort of crackling…and then I smelt something burning. I'd heard the door open before, and thought nothing of it, thinking it'd be Jay coming through the back door…but that made no sense, as he told me last night he wasn't going to be home tonight.

I headed downstairs wearily, and when I got closer to the kitchen, I saw the red and orange dancing lights and knew the back of the first floor was on fire.

I went in more, hearing voices, but the second I was in the center of the room, coughing, about to retrace my steps to where I'd be safe, there was an explosion, and I hit the ground, but everything went dark anyway…and I felt like I couldn't breathe…

...

REVIEW!

ALERT!

FAV!


	15. A Change of View

Third Person POV

Hanna had rescued Jenna, and Spencer saved them both, totally unaware Madeline was in there. By the time the fire department came, everyone on the street was looking at the burning house, whispering to one another.

The girls watched, stunned, seeing the firemen rush in, and then over one's radio they heard, "There's someone in here! A teenage girl! I'm bringing her out. Get her into the ambulance ASAP, there's some serious damage."

Jenna was already in one of the ambulances being taken care of, so Spencer and Hanna turned their heads to looks at each other, the same look of absolute horror on their faces. Madeline was in there. Spencer's sister! How could she not have checked!

"Spencer, we'd all have been hit by the explosion if we'd stayed to get her." Hanna tried to reason, but Spencer wouldn't listen.

She got into the ambulance beside Jenna with Hanna in following suit as soon as she saw a pale, lifeless Madeline being carried out of the blaze by a fireman. Her hair covered her face, but she could tell parts had been singed, even the ends burned off…and there were bad burns all over her body. And it didn't look like she was breathing.

If Spencer was taking it this bad, how would Jason? Someone who'd lost so much already…how would their mom react? Her dad…would he care? It was his daughter…just as much as Spencer and Melissa were. And Emily…Aria…Aria's brother…Mike! Oh god. The poor kid had depression, if something fatal happened to Mads…she refused to think of it for Aria's sake.

And Toby. Oh Toby…they had just gotten into a fight…and no doubt Toby would regret it and feel responsible for not saving his best friend. Toby…

Spencer shut her mind off to any thoughts, and just waited, until the text came.

"Oops! Meant for Jenna to die, but if one of the liars is dead…well, that just makes my job easier! –A."

Madeline had to make it…for everyone's sake.

At the hospital, when she got the glass out of her hand, she went to the window to see Toby run in the door. She wasn't surprised. Mads and him had each other on their emergency cards.

He saw Hanna, who was already done getting herself stitched back up, and rushed over to her to ask what had happened.

Hanna told him, and he asked in response, "How's Mads?"

"What? No asking for Jenna? I thought you and my friend "broke up."

"Shut up and tell me."

"That's a contradiction." Hanna teased.

"Tell me." Toby's face softened as he whispered the words desperately. He cared for Mads more than he'd ever cared for Jenna…and he cared more for her than Spencer. Spencer was slightly hurt, but it made the most sense. They'd been best friends for a long time. And friends came before relationships always.

"She's out of surgery now…she's pretty bad though…she's comatose I think. She's not brain dead or anything…so that's good…but it's not looking the best it could be looking now. I'm sorry Toby."

"I love her Hanna. She's my best friend. I love her and Spencer in different ways, but Spencer…I have no idea anymore…and Mads…I regret doing what I did.

"She wasn't even supposed to be there, she was supposed to be heading over to Aria's place to watch a movie with Mike."

"But she didn't go…and it's my fault for making her run home to cry."

"Toby, don't blame yourself." Hanna shook her head.

"How can I not?"

"It was A's." Hanna whispered.

"What?"

"Look." Hanna pulled out her phone and showed him the message.

His face fell. "Oh my god. No. No. She can't die. No."

He seemed totally uncaring for Jenna, which Hanna noted….Jenna was okay, but still.

"One visitor at a time for Ms. DiLaurentis." A nurse called to the nearly empty waiting room.

Toby stood from his chair immediately. "Is she awake?"

"No, but she's stable enough for someone to see her." The nurse replied. She looked over Toby, and with a twinkle of pity in her eyes, walked away. Toby was really distraught over this.

Toby did go in first, and was shocked at what he saw. Mads…burnt patches of skin, her pallor freakishly pale…she wasn't perfect looking for once.

He grabbed the chair by the side and pulled it to her bedside, grabbing her ice-cold hands and holding them in his to warm them.

"Maddie, if you can hear me, I'm so, so sorry. You're my best friend. I never should have just left you like that. You have to wake up…because we all need you." Toby's eyes filled with tears. "I need you." He began to weep, feeling all was lost.

A phone vibrated from beside him and he looked up suddenly to realize Mad's phone was on the bedside. He looked to his unconscious friend, and then at the phone. He picked it up and saw that she had a new text message. He got into her phone no problem, since her password was his birthday…sweet when he thought about it. And when he read the message, he finally understood.

"You talked to Toby, and now look, you've gotten hurt…do you want Toby to die next because of you?"

That was all…but Toby knew it was A who'd sent it. That night, when Toby was in the bed, not Mads…she'd looked at her phone, and left suddenly, and had been ignoring him ever since. Feeling like he was onto something, he went into her past messages that she'd received, and luckily, she didn't delete them. He scrolled to the correct date, and found it. He clicked and read. She'd been trying to protect him. As if she thought she could protect him. They were in it together, why had A suddenly changed that between them?

For how long he whispered apologies to her and stayed by her side, he didn't know, but it seemed like no time had passed. But evidently, a lot of time passed, as he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to see a exhausted looking Mike looking down at him. He was trembling, trying his best to not let his "illness" get in the way of being there for his girlfriend, and Toby looked up to the clock to realize it'd been over two hours of precious time with her.

"I'll go check on Jenna." Toby stood. He got to the door, and turned back, Mike was beginning to sit in the vacant chair. "Mike…whatever you think, it wasn't your fault this happened. Trust me." Toby realized it wasn't his either, and he went to Jenna's room to stay with her while Mike took one of his girlfriend's hands and started to weep as he held her fingers to his mouth. She looked so awful…if only she'd left her house earlier. She would have been with him. He had thought the call from the hospital was Mads cancelling, because his mom had answered…she'd been trying to protect him by not telling him the truth. Of course, when he'd seen Aria running out the house in a hurry, almost in tears, he'd asked what happened, and without thinking she told him.

He felt betrayed by his parents, but he knew better. They were only trying to shelter him from relapsing after his slow climb out of the dark hole he'd been in for a while. He was still there, but Madeline had been his light for a while. Looking at her, he could see the little girl he used to play with, and that made it all the worse.

He actually fell asleep by Mads side, as it was probably 2 am.

Jason ran into the room breathless, just being told by the nurse he could see her, and he'd left Mrs. Hastings quickly, after a small civil chat, and she'd understood his pain- she was a parent, but he felt like Madeline's parent figure, so it was the same. The feeling of anxiety and worry for the one they loved. He felt guilt himself for leaving her by herself. His little sister…He hadn't felt this choked up over Ali…maybe it was the drugs dragging him under at the time, but he knew he'd always loved Madeline more…maybe it was because they were 100% blood related, or maybe it was because she was the better person.

Jenna was supposed to get hurt, that he'd heard from Jenna's room as he passed Toby and the girls on the way here. Poor kids. They were all hurting over this. But they hadn't need to feel guilty. It was Jason's fault, and his alone. He was her guardian, he was supposed to be there for her…and he hadn't been her savior. He may have saved her in the past, but he hadn't got there in nearly enough time tonight.

He saw Mike sleeping in the chair and felt great sadness. The kid had been through a lot, and now this. After he'd lost it on his sister and hit her, he'd almost prevented him from going anywhere near Madeline again, but he knew his sister would hate him for it, and it wasn't the right way to go either.

Madeline had to wake up. She had too. He left Mike to sleep, relating to the kid, as well as Toby, as they were the men of Madeline's world. They mattered to her, and she mattered to them. If Madeline didn't make it, Mike would get worse, Jason would probably return to his old ways…Toby…Toby was unpredictable. Madeline was their rock. Seeing Madeline so unmoving frightened Jason.

He could remember when they were very little, and he had been teaching her how to ride a bike. She'd made him let go, saying "Jay, I can do it. I don't need you." She'd laughed and smiled as she peddled, until she lost control and crashed into a fence. Jason had gone running and found her sitting on the ground in tears, with her knee bleeding, and Ali had come out of nowhere to say, "I'm telling! You knew you shouldn't have let her go too fast!" then she'd scampered off.

Back then, the comment seemed innocent, but now, the comment stung_. "I don't need you…Let go Jay…You can let go."_

He didn't want to let go. Not yet. She still needed him, and now more than ever. Even if she didn't realize it yet. The only human he took care of besides himself landed herself here because he didn't take enough care of her. She'd disagree, saying he was doing a great job, but that was Mads for you. He'd protect her from now on. No matter the cost. Madeline would be untouchable.

...

REVIEW!

ALERT!

FAV!


	16. As If It Couldn't Get Any Worse

Madeline's POV

I opened my eyes drowsily and felt someone was in the room with me. My eyes shot all the way open when I realized who it was.

"Als?" I croaked, not having used my vocal cords in who knew how long.

She came closer and sat beside me on the bed, brushing my dark hair out of my face and sighed. "Oh Mads, you've become so strong, independent, and beautiful. I wish I was around more to spend time with my little sister." She smiled and I looked around, finding out I was in a hospital.

"What's going on? Am I dead?" I cleared my throat to speak clearly.

She laughed. "No sweetie. My precious inspiration for secret identities," she had to mean that Vivian character…the hair color! No wonder with that wig she looked like me; "But thank god, I don't know what I'd do if you were gone."

"But-"

"I always liked you better than Jason." She said dreamily.

"I'm nothing like you!" I blurted out angrily, remembering I'd come a long way from being another pawn in her games.

Her facial expression changed, and she snickered, "you would like Jason better after he saved your life, wouldn't you? But just know this," she leaned in close to my face intimidatingly, "_**I **_protected you when he was doing drugs. And now you're with Mike right? You're ungrateful. It never would have happened if I hadn't thought about starting it off years ago when Aria and I introduced you two. Everything you have is because of me. You weren't always so gullible." She shook her head in disappointment.

"I never listened to you about Toby."

"Ugh. Don't remind me. He was such a creep. I'll never understand why he became your closest friend."

"Well, you've gotten your wish. He hates me." I said matter-o-factly.

"Don't be so sure. Mike, Jay, and him have been in and out of here all week. I had to see you Mads. You're my sister, and I had to make sure you were okay."

"Ali-"

"Shh. Go to sleep." She murmured soothingly and I did as she commanded.

I woke up again with Mike in the room, Ali long gone, and I called "Mike!" He shot up and saw me looking at him and his red-rimmed bloodshot eyes saw me and he ran over to kiss me.

"Mads. Oh my god. My Mads." He hugged me to him. "Thank god." He whispered and pulled away to look at me. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

My eyes glittered as I touched his cheek and he held my hand there.

"I love you Mike. I could never leave you like that. It'd hurt you so much."

"I love you more." He smiled and kissed me again, my heart rate sped up and a nurse entered to see him step away.

"You're awake. I'll go get your brother, he's been practically here all week, running on caffeine and anxiety."

She stepped out and immediately Mike and I resumed making out. If only we weren't in a hospital and we'd come together again under better circumstances, then we could do more than kiss.

We heard Jason running down the hall, and Mike stepped away, but I pulled him back by grabbing his hand and he looked down at it, then wrapped his fingers in mine and held onto me like I was his lifeline, and he was mine.

"Mads!" he exclaimed and my brother ran over on my other side and embraced me delicately but in bear-hug form. I realized he was almost crying as he said he had to call Toby and I smiled at him. I'd finally be going home. I put the pieces together from what others told me and what I vaguely remembered. There was a fire, explosion, how was still unknown, but Jenna had been in the house- and my sister and Hanna rescued her, not knowing I was in there too until it was too late. I'd been unconscious until Ali visited me…unless it was a dream and I woke up with Mike there. Plus, Officer Garret had recently been arrested for my sister's murder.

I knew then for sure Ali would haunt me forever, no matter how hard I tried to let go.

Even A still haunted me, I realized getting my invite to the masquerade ball, with a note from A to be there at midnight.

I got my dress and mask and everything, and took Mike as my date, obviously.

It was fun while it lasted, because soon after, the girls called to say that Mona was in critical condition and she was A and we were all safe and they hadn't let me tag along because I myself had just gotten out of the hospital and the girls weren't willing to risk me going back so soon.

They got back and we were walking out together when Toby appeared. He first came over to me and without a word embraced me in a loving, brotherly cradle sort of way and whispered how sorry he was and how much he loved me, and how he would never have forgiven himself if I hadn't woken up.

"I love you too Toby, but right now…you need to talk to Spencer." I whispered so the others couldn't hear.

I stepped back to where the girls were and my half sister went forward. The pair made up, which made my heart flutter, and we continued down the street until we got to Emily's house, where there was a crime scene. We looked at each other briefly, then sprinted in our heels over.

"There's two bodies…one's alive and one's dead. No word on who is which yet though."

"Who is it?" Emily pleaded.

Her mom looked at me and Emily and then said, "They think it's Maya and Jason…that they had some kind of drug deal gone wrong."

It didn't sink in at first, but then I caught on. My brother could be dead. How was this even possible? He wasn't into drugs anymore…A was gone, so that angle of them hurting me by hurting my guardian was gone too.

I broke down just as Emily did, and as bad as I felt, I hoped Maya was the dead one. Family was more important than silly relationships anyway…right? If that was true, I was a hypocrite. I'd do anything for Toby and Mike. They were my family too, but Mike was my boyfriend.

Spencer was sobbing too as she held me because it was her brother too, and Aria was holding Emily along with Hanna, but Aria was heartbroken over Jason…they liked each other…even if she loved that Ezra fellow. It was the worst feeling in my life, the dread and stomach twists…not knowing my own brother's condition. I had to find out…soon, or I'd burst.

...

REVIEW!

ALERT!

FAV!


	17. Picking Up Where It Ended

September-

"Jason! Do you have my purse? I can't find it anywhere! It's the one Mom gave for my birthday- the Vuitton one!" I called out rummaging around my room looking for the bag.

"Have you checked the living room?" he called up to me while he made himself breakfast. "You should hurry up or you're going to be late." He got used to caring only for himself over the summer, so he got up late and was only now making breakfast. I didn't care; I just toasted some waffles and ate that. I was just glad he was still my guardian; that he was even still here.

I spent all summer traveling across Europe with my parents, while Jason stayed behind- because of work he had said. But I knew he just wanted to get away from me. My pesky and nosy questions to be more exact. Every time I brought up that night- he immediately changed the subject. I figured I should tell my friends about his strange behavior, but then they'd start suspecting him of something else and I was tired of their childish attempts to bring justice and protect themselves and whatnot. A was gone. Mona wouldn't be bothering us anymore. I just wished my family could finally get a break. Ever since Ali died that night, my family has been stuck in a tornado, forced to bend to its every turn and whim. I was tired of seeing how broken Mom was; I was tired of looking my father in the face, knowing the only real child he had was now dead; I was tired of seeing my real dad around town avoiding Jason and me like we were a plague when it was his faults and mistakes that caused Jason to be born…and then me later- as if he proved that adults were as bad as children and didn't learn. He had ruined my family and his own family by cheating. Spencer still couldn't fully accept me as her younger sister yet, and I didn't exactly blame her, but it still hurt when I would reach out to her and she'd sometimes unconsciously shrink away.

It was awful looking into my older brother's face, and knowing he wasn't telling me what was troubling him, even though I had thought we were in this together, whatever 'this' may be. Jason wanted to pretend that incident where he almost died never happened. He even said so.

"_Jason, you have no idea how worried I was! I was wishing Maya was dead- in front of Emily- just because I'm so selfish I'd rather see my friends suffer. You're alive! You should at least act like it! I was so scared when I found out you could be dead! I waited in that hospital for what seemed like forever, wondering and praying. The moment I knew you were okay…I'd never been more relieved!"_

"_Maddie-" he sighed._

"_NO!" I cut him off, about to cry at how he wasn't even really listening. "You can't pretend it didn't happen! You don't see me pretending that I didn't almost die in that fire-"_

"_I'd like to forget that happened too-"_

"_Why? You'd love to erase Ali's death from your mind as well huh? A person isn't alive unless they've felt pain and loss Jay! So start living! Accept it! It's life! You can't change anything about it! I can't forget that it happened…if I lost you too…I'd be as good as an only child! You idiot, talk back to m! Scream, cry, and just show some damn emotion!" I slunk to the ground and buried my face in my knees and sobbed. "You're so stupid. You're the oldest and I'm still smarter than you."_

_He stared for a moment, and then said, "You really shouldn't be so concerned for me. You're the only sister I have who does." And then he left the house, took his car, and was gone for the rest of the day into the late night. _

He was a moron, thinking it wasn't important to care about him. I wanted to know what happened that night, but I knew it was pointless to press him about it.

Jason seemed happy to see me go that summer; he didn't have to worry about a pesky little sister like me for a whole 2 months. While traveling though, as fun as it was, in the back of my mind I couldn't forget anything that had happened this year.

I rushed downstairs and on the couch was the purse I'd gotten in Paris. I picked it up along with my books and slipped on my shoes. I then went into the kitchen and said, "I found it."

"That's good. You should get going." He looked up at me. "You seem really tired…or else you wouldn't have forgotten where you put your purse."

"Shut up." I growled under my breath and spun around to leave.

"You shouldn't have slept over at Spencer's last night and left all your things for the next day here."

I had indeed gone over yesterday, but it was next door, so it didn't matter. It was a back to school party, or rather last night of summer party. We had gotten together, the girls and I, to reunite and talk about our summers. We all had done things to get past the last school year's horror, and now we were at peace. When we went to sleep later, we woke up in the middle of the night to discover Emily was gone. Of course we all went out and chased her down…to the cemetery…over by my family's plot. We were nearing that one grave when I noticed mounds of dirt all around it in shadows. We got there and realized my sister's grave had been dug up. While the others stared, I gaped for only a moment, and then sprinted back to Spencer's place, scared out of my mind, wondering who the hell would do this to us, to me? Why couldn't we all get past this!

I held back tears as I ran, feeling pathetic and weak-minded. Whatever bastard did this…I hoped they would rot in hell, because there was no way Emily could have done that, I knew she was being set up.

The girls called after me, but I heard Hanna say, "Let her go, we'll catch up later." And they let me run away. But they found me in front of the Hastings' fireplace when they returned and I could tell they wanted to talk, but I clearly didn't, so they simply said they'd be upstairs and to come on up when I got sleepy again, and then they disappeared. I stared into that fire for at least half an hour, wondering what new horrors were to come.

Of course, Jason had no idea this happened the previous night and I just walked out on him when my phone rang.

I answered without looking at caller I.D, because I felt careless.

"Hello?"

"Mads! How was your summer?" Toby sounded.

I smiled. "It was great, you?"

"Fine…I was just checking on you…to see how you were…"

"Today's the day isn't it?" I whispered and I could see Jason from the corner of my eye look down and sigh inwardly. The anniversary of the day they found Ali's body.

"I'm coming over, I need to see you." He knew I needed my best friend. He probably figured out Jason wouldn't be of much help today.

"Toby- don't go out of your way-"

"My best friend can call me anytime, tell me come get her, and I will. It's not out of my way if it's for you. Plus, I can see Spencer after you kick me out." We both laughed. "I'll be there in a few." He hung up and I pulled the phone away from my face, hitting end call. I turned on my brother. "That was Toby." He said nothing. "Jason…what's gotten into you lately?" I asked quietly so he couldn't hear, and then the doorbell rang. I answered and Toby was there. "That was fast." I said and then he crushed me into a bone-breaking hug and said, "I'm here, you have nothing to worry about. Just let the past go."

If only he knew about last night. I smiled warmly and buried myself in his embrace.

After he went over to Spencer's, I walked over to the Montgomery's place to see my own partner. Mrs. Montgomery answered and remarked how tan I had gotten this summer, how long it had been….I smiled politely and made sure not to tread on any toes because I knew from Aria and Mike's emails and texts their parents were officially divorcing. She let me go on upstairs and told me she'd give me a ride to school with her children and I accepted her offer nicely. I went into Mike's room and sat down on his bed to wait because I could just hear the water in the shower turning off. I got up a moment later and went up to his bathroom door and knocked.

"Mom I know! I'll be ready in 10 minutes! I'm not going to be late on the first day!" I stifled a laugh and he walked out about 2 minutes later, his hair gelled, pants on, towel around his neck…shirtless. He realized it was me and said, "It was you?" and then he picked me up and we started making out, making up for lost time this summer.

"I missed you so much." We both said in between kisses.

"We have school though." Mike said when it began to get heavy.

"We have time." I said feverishly, and we fell onto the bed, never breaking apart. The only thing that made us sit up and stand far away from each other was when his mom asked if he was ready yet.

"Hurry up you two, or I'm leaving you behind!" Aria and their mother sing-songed from downstairs. Mike and I grinned slyly at each other.

Maybe things weren't so bad after all.

...

REVIEW!

ALERT!

FAVORITE!

I'm back xD!


	18. Deep Down There's Always Doubt

The girls and I were eating out for dinner that night in town, discussing the latest on A drama, and how I got way less texts then them- but I knew A was dangling my brother, Toby, and Mike over my head; and we also discussed Jenna being able to see, and why she lied about it. Suddenly Jason barged into the restaurant, not even seeing me, and went straight up to Mrs. Hastings demanding to know why Garrett was being represented by her.

It was awful enough to see that woman, because she must've hated Jason and me, but for her to take Garrett's side…my throat closed up as we all stared.

"Did you know?" I said turning on my sister.

"No." Spencer seemed shocked by the news, so I knew she wasn't lying. I looked back over to my brother and Spencer's mother.

"You should focus on taking care of yourself Jason…and your family." Mrs. Hastings said coolly, glancing in my direction for a split second.

"I am." Jason snarled defensively, and then left in a huff. We all got up and followed, but I looked rather saddened. I was trailing behind but when I caught Mrs. Hastings icy glare, I sped out of the place. Instead of following the girls down the street, I went the other way, and walked, not really knowing where I was going.

What was Mrs. Hastings getting at? And how could she? How could she defend the man who was under trial for murdering my older sister? Her daughter's best friend? Her hate for my family couldn't be why she was doing this, it was too petty and vain to pull a stunt like that…so what were her motivations?

I found myself in front of Toby's house, and I went up to ring the doorbell. After waiting for a few moments, the door clicked and opened to reveal Jenna...fully capable of seeing.

"Hi Jenna." I said awkwardly, knowing all the things Toby told me about her that not even the girls knew. I was mostly stunned by actually seeing her bright eyes again, after them being hidden behind those big dark sunglasses for so long.

'Oh…hello Madeline." She said with velvety sugarcoated sweetness in her voice, smiling daintily.

"I was just wondering if Toby was here-"

"Yeah, he's upstairs in his room, I think he just got out of the shower- you know, and his line of work gets a person sweaty-"

"Yeah." I cut her off blandly and stepped inside and she closed the door behind me.

"Just go on up then- you know this place on the back of your finger I'm sure."

Was there some resentment towards me in her tone? I shrugged and hurried upstairs to Toby's room and found the door wide open. Toby was shirtless, but he has pants on, so that was okay.

"Mads?"

"Oh, um…your sister…I mean Jenna…let me in. I'll go if you want-"

"You went through Jenna to see me? Late on a school night? You wouldn't be here face to face if it wasn't important Mads."

"I'm having a mental breakdown." I felt like I was over-exaggerating but whatever.

"Clearly." He chuckled as he pulled a shirt over his head. "It has to be big too, or else you would've just talked it through on the phone all night instead. So what's up?" He sat on the edge of his bed, and without even a gesture, I knew to sit beside him.

I sighed and told him about Garrett and Mrs. Hastings and my brother- all of it just came tumbling out. And like the friend he was, he sat there and listened, knowing exactly when to come in, and when to be quiet.

"You wanna spend the night?" he asked gently.

I nodded, wiping at my eyes, worried I may find a tear or two there, and said, "I just don't really feel home at home anymore. I feel like Jason hates me."

"Your brother loves you more than anyone else Mads. Don't say that." He embraced me and I wept for a minute or two into his big broad shoulder, and then I felt better.

"Shall I set up the sleeping bag or do you want the guest room?" he asked standing up.

"I'll take the sleeping bag." I murmured, and got up to get it, knowing his home so well, like Jenna said, I could just grab it. He chuckled and left to go make us both a cup of coffee, decaf, considering the hour.

I was so lucky to have him for a best friend…if only Ali could have seen in him what I did, and what the girls now did.

I finally went home the next night, late, as I stayed out as long as I possibly could, studying, hanging out with the girls and whatnot, only to be exhausted. I trudged into the living room, and practically fell onto the couch, already fast asleep. Jason was home by now of course, and he walked into the room to find me there. He knew he couldn't just leave me there, so he picked me up gently and carried me up to my room, and then tucked me into my bed. In my sleep, I could feel him kiss my forehead peacefully. I knew he could never hate me, but his distance…sometimes I took it farther than it really was meant to go.

A few days later, I was walking around town after school with my boyfriend, holding hands and chatting when a few yards away my siblings…were talking on a bench. My brother and half-sister, or rather brother and good friend.

"Mads?" Mike asked when we stopped suddenly.

I tore my gaze from them and looked over to Mike's slightly confused face and smiled brightly, "I'm fine, c'mon." We approached them and I could hear what they were saying, bits and pieces.

"I was messed up back then, and no matter what- I will never be able to make it up to her. Even if she forgives me, in the deepest dark pit of her heart, she'll always hate me for it- for not being there when she needed a princely big brother." I froze inside this time, knowing he meant me. He was so distant, even more so back then.

I remembered it like yesterday…The parties….the hangovers…the smells of drugs coming from behind his locked door…

And when he finally did come out of his room, he looked so frightening…

I had been around 11 when I could finally comprehend what he was doing, well, not fully; more like beginning to grasp at what Als was trying to tell me about our 'demon of a brother.'

I'd been sleeping, but was woken up by the shattering of glass, and the pounding music from downstairs. Our parents had been away, and Jason was supposed to be in charge of us two girls. So he threw a house party and got high with all his friends, and the drug-free ones were anything but sober.

I opened my door, and crept out into the hall, rubbing my eyes, getting closer to the lights and stairs, and saw a flood of people, all screaming curses and bobbing their heads strangely out of tune with the music. I looked around for Jason, and I found myself in the midst of all these people I didn't even know.

"Jay!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, but I couldn't even hear myself screaming for him.

I got pushed around in the group of people, and finally, two guys in the kitchen who were raiding our fridge realized I was there, and they smirked.

"Look Tom, a little dummie has come to play with us." He turned to me. "Where's your teddy bear sweetie? Shouldn't you be in your footy pajamas?"

I looked around and finally saw Jason's back to me, facing a ton of other people…two of them were Garrett and Ian.

I called out for him desparately, and just when I thought the older boys may touch me at all or anything like that, Ali came out of nowhere, graceful as ever, as she pushed me behind her and glared at the boys.

"Go hit on someone your own age, and stop trying to take advantage of a little girl." She spat at them. They grumbled and walked away with those red plastic cups in hand.

Ali turned to me and took my hand. She smiled and I had smiled back at her. She was the one who took care of me when Jason was supposed to. She would grudgingly give up her boys and parties, just to watch over me. I'd never told anyone that, not even Toby, because if it seemed like Ali had a heart…that'd be a mystery on its own.

Then a serious look had overcome her and she marched over to Jason, pulling me along. She turned him around and he staggered and looked at her as if to say, what the hell do you want, you pest?

"Our little sister was terrified when she wandered into this mess! If you don't start cleaning up your act, I'm going to tell Mom and Dad."

"Do it!" he challenged. She just smirked, and she got that look on her face when she knew she could use the information as blackmail instead…

"One of these days Maddie will be sent far away because of you, and it'll be all your fault!" and for the first time in what seemed like years, Jason looked at me. He didn't even seem to realize I was really there though, or else he maybe would have softened seeing the terrified look in my eyes.

Thing is, eventually, not for another year though, our parents did find out, and a week later, just like Ali suggested, I was on my way across the country. After that night, I'd follow my sister for anything she said, especially if it was about Jason. Which was why I had looked to her when it was time to say goodbye, and why when she shook her head, I had left without a word to my brother. I didn't even speak to him for a long time. Only when he called me up, saying he was back in Rosewood, and he could take proper care of me was the first time I'd acknowledged him in over a year. Not even for Ali's funeral had I looked his way.

But back in the present, Jason got up and left, and I talked to Spencer about what she had told my brother. The evidence about Garrett was being thrown away…and he was going to get his way and all charges would be dismissed.

...

REVIEW!

ALERT!

FAV!

This may be my last update for a little while, because I'll be on vacation for the rest of my summer vacation, and I may not have internet access, sooooo enjpy this chapter! ;)


	19. Family For All

"Cece Drake?" I asked Aria over the phone.

"Yes!" she hissed. "Do you know who she is? Because she was too much like Ali…it was scary. She said she dated Jason…back in Cape May?"

It suddenly dawned on me that I knew exactly who she was talking about. "Cece Drake…yeah I remember her…clear as day, and it wasn't yesterday- that's for sure." How many years had it been since I'd last seen her?

"She said she was an old friend."

"Yeah. Of Ali's. She was like…" I searched for the right term. "She was like Ali's best vacation friend. She seemed to tell Cece everything. She obviously did if she knows all this dirt on you guys."

"What about you?"

I thought about it for a minute, and how when I wanted to go to play in the ocean with my older siblings- she had sunk to my height, and carefully and plainly said that now- my Als and Jay- were hers.

"We never really hit it off." I said nonchalantly. "Cece was always too intense for my liking."

Just then I heard Jason's car starting up, and I knew he was going to pick up our 'Dad' from the airport.

"Oh okay." Aria sounded.

I watched through my window as the car drove down the street, and I had thought I'd have gone with him, but suddenly, I really didn't care.

"Yeah well. I'll text you later- you're going to visit Mona right?"

"Right. I'll update you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye Mads." And we hung up.

Cece Drake. She was so much like Ali…what if I ran into her in town now?

I was just curled up in the corner with my kindle when I heard a car pull into the driveway. I stood and dropped the device onto my chair and hurried downstairs, fixing my hair and clothes to look like the perfect daughter for him when he walked in. I'd have to fill the gap of Alison whenever I saw my parents- which meant acting as though I was two daughters…if that makes sense, which I doubt it does.

He hated the girls- especially Hanna, after that night when she called home to say Ali was still alive…and they'd found her body three days later. Not only my parents, but I had been so full of hope myself, all the way across the country. My mother had emailed me about Ali, about Hanna…and then three days later to drop the bombshell on me that my sister's corpse has been located. I don't think my 'father' ever got over that- for Hanna instilling such hope into the rest of the family, only for it to be torn down days later.

The door opened and in walked Jason with a suitcase, and then our dad with another.

"Dad!" I grinned, putting on a show.

"Hey baby girl." He went forward and hugged me. "My Alison."

I widened my eyes but whispered, "It's Madeline…Dad. Madeline."

"That's what I said." He pulled away.

I smiled weakly. "Yeah." I said quietly. "Of course." I breathed in deeply, and then said, "I'm actually going over to the Montgomery's place to study with Mike right now so-" I grabbed my book bag conveniently off the couch and then exited the house and began to walk to Aria's place, the wind against my face only made it worse, and I kept wiping back little tears.

He wasn't even my birth father, but he was still my dad- because he was the dad who raised me, who thought I was actually his child, and accepted me for it. It was almost as bad as Mom, how he functioned without my older sister in his life anymore.

I was doing homework with my boyfriend at his place for a few hours, and even after the sun went down we were still in his living room, looking at a textbook, laughing and learning at the same time. We looked to each other and Mike looked into my eyes and said, "I love you so much." I blushed and whispered, "I love you more." And just we leant in to kiss, my phone went off. I pulled back in aggravation, wanting to ignore it, but knowing it'd keep going off until I picked up.

I rummaged through my bag until I pulled it out and looked at the caller I.D.

"Who is it?" Mike said, setting the book aside and scooting closer to see.

"Spencer."

"Are you going to answer?"

I sighed. "Spencer?" I asked, putting the phone to my ear.

"Mads- something's happened."

I listened and then stood up and shouted, "What?!" A look of panic crossed over my features and Mike stood too.

"Mads, what's going on?"

"How fast can you get home?"

I looked at the clock. "Pretty fast, why?"

"I need you to be there when I pull in."

"Got it." No one was home anyway, my dad checked into a hotel- he couldn't stand to be in that house anymore.

"See you soon…sis." Spencer said and then I got the dial tone. I closed the phone, shoved my things into my bag and headed for the door.

"Madeline, what are you not telling me?" he grabbed my wrist and suddenly I stopped and looked up into his concerned face. "Jason got into a car accident."

He gaped at me. "Will you be alright, walking home?"

"It's not far, I'll be fine. I'll see you at your game tomorrow at six. Remember- I'm your personal cheerleader." I kissed him on the cheek and then started sprinting home. I managed to get inside and put my things down and catch my breath by the time I heard the car doors outside. I opened the door and saw the damaged car and yelled out hoarsely for my brother, as if I'd just been ripped apart by a shredder. Spencer carried him inside and parked the car in the garage, and I set Jason on the couch, worrying like crazy.

"I have to go pick up my car…but…if anything happens- don't hesitate to call." She looked as frightened as I did.

"Thank you Spence…what would we do without you?"

She smiled and then she was gone.

I went back into the den where Jason lay drunkenly and I shook my head then went over and knelt on the floor beside him, taking his hand in mine firmly.

"Jason…when I came back…you swore you'd be different this time. And you were…but tonight…that was stupid of you. I get it Jay. Garrett is being released, Cece is back, and all the evidence against the only suspects of our sister's murder is being thrown away. But you don't see me giving up, or anyone else. You don't see me drinking and driving, trying to be thrown in jail. I need you Jason, you're not just my guardian- you're my big brother." I stumbled across the last few words as my vision went blurry. "Just because Dad is back now doesn't mean you can pass me off to him. I want to stay with you. Jason, I love you more than anyone else in our family…you can't do this to yourself…or to me…it's not fair." I had thought what he'd said to Mrs. Hastings the other night would hold true, that he was looking out for us…but tonight it didn't seem like that at all.

I began to cry, and then I felt a squeeze on my hand. "Maddie…" Jason looked down at me ashamed.

I smiled through my tears and said sniffling, let's get you to your bedroom. You'll be able to fall asleep easy there." I helped him upstairs and onto his bed and just as I was about to go, he grabbed my hand and held me back. "Maddie, I'm sorry."

I climbed onto the bed with him and he took my hand and said, "I'm sorry for being such a disappointment as a brother."

"You're not." I admitted. "You're amazing…you probably should leave first thing tomorrow to get your car fixed across state borders though."

He grinned slightly. "Yeah…" he muttered drowsily, and before I knew it, he was passed out.

The next day during lunch, long after Jason had gone, I found Toby waiting for me by the front stairs.

"Hey Toby." I said cautiously, having Spencer warned me earlier about Toby on a rampage about lying to the police.

"Where's Jason?" he demanded.

"Nice to see you too buddy." I joked.

"I'm serious." He growled, and spun me around to face him.

"Mads?" Mike came running towards me away from his lacrosse team when he saw my best friend treating me so roughly. "Is everything okay here?" he stood in between us and Toby muttered something and then I looked from how different my friend was acting all of a sudden, and then to my boyfriend.

"What? Yeah. We were just chatting…I'll see you around Toby…C'mon Mike." And the two of us walked back to the team, where the rest of the guys teased me about being such a big shot's girl, and that I should keep an eye on him. It was funny, not uncomfortable in any way- but I kept looking back to the empty spot where we'd left Toby, and wondered why was he so uptight about this.

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p>

ALERT!

FAV!

:D


	20. Halloween

Garret was out of jail, and to take our mind off of it, Jason and I went Halloween shopping. He basically let me roam free through the store and told me to get whatever costume I wanted and he'd pay, so I took one look at him, before running off, dialing Mike's number to see what he would be and if he wanted to do a duo.

"Are we talking reality or fictional?" he questioned as I looked through the racks, surprised the quality of the costumes was actually really great.

I adjusted the phone against my ear and told him, "Whatever you want to do. Why? Did you have something in mind? Spencer and Toby are doing Bonnie and Clyde already so-"

"The Joker and Harley Quinn."

"Wow, seriously?" I raised an eyebrow, internally screaming at how cool it would be. The Joker had always been my favorite villain.

"Unless you'd rather go for a Rapunzel and Flynn Rider kind of look?" Damn. He knew my weaknesses to that movie.

I didn't answer and he laughed. "Let's see whichever would look better on us and then well decide together."

I grinned, "I'll come over later and well practice makeup for the Joker. But hey- if we end up with the Disney thing, we'll always go full out DC comics next year!"

"You're so positive Mads." He paused then whispered, "I love you."

My heart fluttered. It never got old. "I love you too. I'll be over later."

"Bye Mads."

"Bye Mike." He hung up and I ended the call. I was going back over to my brother when I saw him talking to Cece as she laughed in his face and snickered, "Such a wonderful big brother you are, what a great example to set for your sisters…I heard Maddie's back…did she learn how to love junkies?"

"Jay?" I sounded and both broke their angry glare towards one another and snapped their heads over to my concerned face.

"Madeline." Jason looked down ashamed and walked off.

"Liquor store's around the corner, maybe you should go buy a drink." She spat before he shoved through the door and down the sidewalk, out of sight.

I turned on her and gave her an exasperated look.

"What? When did you get back into town anyway?"

God, I hate you so much! You're such a bitch!" I threw my hands up in the air and groaned.

"You and Jason have never been on good terms. I remember seeing you as Ali's faithful puppy….who followed…all her bidding-"

"Shut up!" I pushed her back into a rack on the wall and clothes toppled on top of her. She gave me a death glare, clearly on guard then, and with everyone in the store watching, I panicked, and ran out. Except I didn't get far because I ran into Noel on the way out.

"Hey watch it- oh hey Mads." Noel had gone from pissed off to charismatic in a second. "What are you doing on this fine October day?"

"Trying to get away from you." I muttered, disgusted and pushed him out of my way, remembering that night on the roof.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "Don't be like that DiLaurentis." He pouted and I shook him off.

"Maybe I was unclear Noel, but I'm not into you. And you shouldn't be hitting on me here…what if Jenna were to find out?"

He ignored the Jenna comment and continued, "But you used to be into me right? Why not give it a shot? I could give you a much better ride than-"

"That's enough, bye Noel!" I escaped out of the store onto the sidewalk where the autumn breeze soothed my red face.

The party came around and I walked in with Mike, cutesy. I smoothed the huge, long, blonde braided wig and made sure no flowers were coming apart or anything and Mike looked over and laughed. "You look fine princess."

"Eugene!" I slapped him mockingly like how Mandy Moore would say it in the film and he laughed. "You're way too into kid's movies for your own good."

"Says the one who calls me over every Saturday morning for a Batman the Animated Series marathon."

"Hey! You love Mark Hamill, so don't even try."

I laughed with him and then saw Toby enter the party alone.

"Toby!" I called out so he could hear over the music and waved exaggeratedly so he'd see.

He seemed tense but as he came over I saw his shoulders relax.

"Or should I call you Mr. Barrow?" I brushed off some imaginary lint from his shoulder and he grinned. "Well Princess, will you let down your long hair?"

"That's my line Clyde." Mike joked and we all burst out into laughter. Everyone's costumes were such high quality, obviously, it was Rosewood, but I'd missed seeing this. Where I'd been shipped off to, everyone bought costumes at Party City and they were expensive and tacky and cheaply made.

The call to board the ghost shuttle sounded and we all got on, Toby excusing himself to catch up to his Bonnie Parker. The second the doors closed and we began to move, Adam Lambert was in front of us performing and I turned to Mike excitedly. "Why can't you pull off guy-liner like that!" I joked as we danced and he told me in my ear, "Because I already have the smolder."

I laughed as we danced, knowing he didn't mind watching all these Disney movies with me at all. His costume was amazing, and he managed to gel his hair so it looked just like the cartoon. Just then my phone beeped from the shorts I had under the dress. Glad for the dark atmosphere, I got it and read the text.

"Guess who's not going to make it to the end of the line –A." I read and my eyes widened. Just when I thought they had stopped bothering me and only focused on the older girls…this…happens.

"What is it?" I heard Mike in my ear and I put the phone away, realizing how I must've looked to him as I read it.

"Nothing. Nothing." I promised and though he seemed doubtful, he let it go, not wantng to pressure me.

After a half hour of standing on my feet, bouncing around under the lights, I told him I needed to get some air and would be back in 10 with drinks from the other compartment. He let me go and I headed off. I was walking down the hall, humming the opening track from Tangled happily when a black figure ran into me, pushed me into a corner out of nowhere and covered my mouth with a glove so I couldn't speak.

My eyes wide open, petrified, I knew I was in a ton of danger when two other figures came and threw the black clothed figure off of me. I gasped for air and looked up to the people holding their hands out to me. Toby and Caleb.

"Hey, are you alright?" Caleb asked, his brow creased as I stood.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks…why were you two here?"

"We were passing by and we saw a struggle-"

"When we realized it was you…of course we jumped in." Toby added.

I smiled at my best friend. "Let's go get a drink shall we? Or were you two looking for your girlfriends?"

"Nah, not really. C'mon let's go." Caleb smiled and the three of us went to get some water and soda. They were hiding something from me. I felt the train stop and wondered what had happened. We got to the room to see a bunch of people standing around, and Noel was up in Spencer's face about something.

Toby left me to defend her, and ended up in a fight with Noel.

I looked around for someone to intervene as one of them fell into the drinks and the table collapsed, but Caleb was gone too…and then I saw Jason on the edge of the room. Mike then burst in and saw me.

He came over breathlessly and asked where I'd been. I made up a lie that I ended up with the girls for a while and was too lazy to travel back to the cabin with all the dancing and partying going on. He didn't seem to buy it at all but hugged me to him. "I'm just glad you're safe."

I froze. "Why? What happened?"

"Apparently Garret Reynolds was on the train tonight…his body was found…and the police are holding us all here for questioning."

Garret was dead?

I lost my breath and Mike kissed my forehead affectionately, and held me to him protectively. "I know. With Ali and him…even if he had it coming…"

"Mike."I hiccupped then and realized I was weeping, and wrapped my arms securely around Mike's torso, crying into his blue vest.

If only he knew someone had tried to kill me too…from what I could see on the girl's faces…they also had a terrible experience.

Mike ran his hand over my blonde braided wig as though stroking my hair and I didn't notice, but Jason and Noel were both staring at us for some reason.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gosh, I can't believe I updated. I avoided all PLL for MONTHS after ABCFamily cancelled Jane By Design. But I realized how unfair I was being to my reader's and updated. Another chapter to catch up to the current episode will be up soon.**

**But seriously...if you changed the channel after PLL was over and didn't watch JBD...just major shame for you. Shame.**

**Anyways,**

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	21. Tricks and Losses

Mona was out of mental institution and was coming back to school.

"Why would she think of doing something like this? Is she planning something?" Aria had invited me over and the two of us were sitting cross-legged on her bed discussing the issue.

"I have no idea. But if she's still sending those A messages…we can't forget what happened. She tried to kill Spencer."

"I know-"

"Am I interrupting girl talk?" Mike walked in, his duffel bag over his shoulder.

I stood and glanced at it before asking where he was going.

"To my mom's for the week. I told you remember?"

"Oh. Right." I nodded, and pouted. "So you're leaving now?"

"I would say you could come and hang with me today, but Mom wanted to go somewhere with me and watch me practice or something, I have no idea. Plus, you came over to hang with my sister today, not me. I know I have to share."

I smiled at that and pecked him on the cheek. "Alright. Don't forget to call me tonight to set up our movie date this weekend."

"As if I would." He scoffed and gave me a quick hug before waving to his older sister and left.

"So he still knows nothing?" I turned on Aria, closing the door after Mike.

She nodded. "I can't put him in danger…Mads, we have to protect him from A."

I remembered the text I'd gotten after Noel kissed me…if Mike ever found out…what would he do? Would he go off the deep end again?

I nodded, a lump in my throat and sat back down, and soon the other girls arrived and we all discussed Mona.

The next day at school, everyone was being so rude to Mona and treating her with such…evil. She deserved it but still…I pitied her.

When Mona opened her locker and everyone recorded her putting that brain in the garbage…I got so agitated I took a few phones from some jocks around me and threw them in the trash after the brain. I turned on the crowd who stared shocked at me. "Go get em." I sneered, and flipped my hair off my shoulder. "If I see any videos or pictures of this online, so help me, because I will track you down and destroy your social reputation."

I could do that. Just because of whom my sister had been. Funny how power fell to me, even though I never really used it.

I shouldn't have been helping Mona, but this whole thing was so incredibly wrong on so many levels. There are funny pranks, revenge, and then there's just being an asshole. Why stoop to her level?

Noel glared at me as I passed through the parted crowd and came after me.

"Hey! Hey! Freshman, who do you think you are?" He grabbed my forearm and spun me around to face him.

"I'm Madeline DiLaurentis. And whether you like it or not, people will always listen to me around here. I have the same amount of power around here as you. My grade doesn't matter, and I have a name as already stated."

"Do I have to silence you forcibly? When you will learn to just let things happen?" I could feel his breath on my face.

I still glared. "You don't get to tell me what to do. And you don't get to dictate how to ruin someone's life. There's a difference between getting back at her for what she did, and just being as crazed as her. That was a real knife Noel. Pinned in her locker. If I were to report this, do you know how many rules would have been violated and how many strikes on certain people's permanent records would appear? I suggest you let this go and keep people from putting this up online…or you'll be the one stuck in detention for the rest of the year." I pulled my arm out of grip, resisted the urge to spit in his face and sauntered away.

"Damn." He whispered in admiration as I left, and I smirked at how primitive he was.

I got home later to find Jason sulking around.

"Jason? What's up?" I put my things down and crossed over to him.

He seemed conflicted and looked towards me as if I were a stranger. I froze. Was he high?

"Why did you come back to Rosewood." He seemed regretful, as though he knew I would have been safer back at my study program.

I sighed and said, "Because I like to give people the benefit of the doubt before cutting them off. Everyone deserves a second chance."

He took this in for a moment, and crushed me to him in a bone-breaking hug.

"I'm sorry I've been such a terrible guardian to you. Mike takes better care of you then I do." I stood shocked for a moment, unsure of what had brought this on, and not sure I wanted to know, before wrapping my arms around him and just taking in the rare moment.

I was up in my room doing homework when I got a message from Hanna about checking my social networks, so I immediately stopped working on my term paper and went online to see a video of Mona saying all this stuff that would immediately gain some major points from other members of the student body. I suddenly felt way less bad for her, and closed the laptop in disgust.

The next day at school, I was sitting in class wondering where Mike was as his chair was empty when he came into the classroom looking exhausted and angry.

I stood up subconsciously and most of my classmates turned to look at me, and I sat down, embarrassed.

"So glad you could join us Mr. Montgomery. Please take your seat. Now, during the French and Indian War-"

Our teacher resumed the lesson as Mike sat down in his chair behind me.

"Mike? What happened?" I hissed and turned to him, a worried expression on my face.

His face softened and he murmured he'd tell me later. I frowned and went to touch his hand as support but he pulled back from me and a shudder of pain went straight through to my heart. Hurt, I pulled back and turned around, pretending to care about how the English colonists were starting to get angry at the motherland and how the war sparked the feud between Americans and Brits.

As soon as the bell rang, Mike was out of there and I shoved my binder into my bag and chased after him.

"Mike!" I grabbed his wrist and he slowed to a stop and turned on me.

"What?"

I was taken aback and I shook my head. "What's up with you? Is something going on?"

"Maybe you should ask Aria. She knows more about Meredith the home wrecker than I do."

I knew all about Meredith. Ali had told me and sworn me to secrecy over our graves, and that I'd regret it if I told Mike or anyone else before she gave the ok to do so. I wondered if Aria knew Ali had told me but I let it go.

"Problems at home? I thought you were staying at your mom's this week-"

"I am…but I just had Meredith last period…and…I had to get out. So I hid in the bathroom for an hour before going to my next class. I panicked."

I sighed and took Mike's hand in both of mine. "Mike." I looked him in the eye. "I will tell that bitch all she needs to hear about how she's ruined a whole family and their lives. It's because of her you have to see a therapist and all these things…I will destroy her if you want me to."

"Mads you can't do that. Why would you? She hasn't done anything to you."

"But she has. She hurt you so much. And she needs to get her karma. I want to do this, because I love you."

He smiled weakly. "I love you more." He tucked a strand of dark hair behind my ear.

We were about to kiss when Noel walked by and exclaimed, "PDA!" Mike broke off laughing with his friend while I glared at Noel. If only Mike knew about how terrible his friend really was.

I called Toby after school to see if he wanted to meet up after he finished work, but he sounded weird over the phone. He sounded distant and strange…as if he was trying to hide something from me. And I realized later I was the only one to notice, probably because we were best friends, but still.

A few days later, I went over to Aria's for homework help and to see how she was doing with her cold, despite the major storm warning.

The door was slightly ajar so I pushed it open to see Meredith standing above an unconscious Aria.

I was about to scream, totally confused as to what was going on when Meredith knocked me out too. I woke up in the basement with Emily and Hanna standing above Aria and me.

We all discussed Aria's dad and Meredith and what she'd done and then the door at the top of the stairs opened. We grabbed makeshift weapons and watched as Mr. Montgomery came down the stairs. "You don't have to be scared." He told us and explained what had happened. He turned on me suddenly. "Please don't tell Mike about any of this. I don't want to pile more problems on him and make him worse. He's made so much progress lately."

I felt so weak then, and it got hard to breathe.

"Mads?" the girls questioned. I panicked. I was keeping so many secrets I'd lost count. And then this Meredith thing and this deal with my sister and Aria's father. There was Noel to think about on top of that along with A and Mona and Mike and Jason and everything else. I panicked. And I somehow blacked out, my brain just seeming to give up on me.

I woke up in my bed and immediately leaned over to check my clock, but it was only 9 in the evening. I sat up and noticed Jason sitting at the edge of my bed staring at me.

"Wait…Jay…why…what…I was at Aria's house-"

"You fainted. Dehydrated I think. Mr. Montgomery called me and asked me to come get you."

"Oh…Jason, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be. I was worried sick though, on the way over. You were so pale and lifeless on their couch in the candlelight. The power was out, and it literally just came back five minutes ago if you were wondering." He added at the end.

I was speechless, and I had no idea what to say. I'd never blacked out before. It didn't make sense to me.

I threw the covers off and walked over to my window where I could've sworn I saw a figure clothed in black running out of Spencer's house and down the street. There was a flash of lightning as the figure turned their face for a millisecond and I gasped inwardly. I immediately turned from the window and looked over to my brother. "I'm fine Jason, really…Could you just…let me be for the moment? I need to get my geometry homework done."

He nodded and got up. "Of course. If you need anything just call out." And then he was gone. I closed the door behind him and slid to the floor. What had I just seen outside my window?

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	22. Utter Betrayal

With Ali's remains dug up, we were forced to rebury her. This time however, my parents decided on a section inside the mausoleum, that way she couldn't be dug up again. The service was solemn, and Jason and I stayed longer for the little private service for my friends.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"I just wish this would just end…maybe I shouldn't have come back to Rosewood after all-" I thought of Toby and what I had seen during the storm.

"I'm sorry Madeline." Jason cut me off and I snapped my head up to stare at him.

"No, I didn't mean it that way Jason. You didn't do anything. I'm just-" I didn't get to finish as the girls entered…well, except for my half-sister.

We waited for a while before deciding to get on with it, but it seemed like bad luck, as Spencer stormed in with a look of hurt on her face, and told Jason our sister had been pregnant when she'd died. I nearly stumbled back in shock, while Jason stormed out in anger, finding out it had been that Detective Wilden at the station.

Spencer ran off, avoiding confrontation, and I debated chasing Jason or her, but I needed answers and ran after her.

I passed by Toby's mother's grave and noticed his name scratched onto the marble and my eyes welled up with tears. I knew his mom…she used to bake cookies for Toby and me…

We'd been friends for a long time after all, then distant friends, then best friends…and now…I'd tried calling a thousand times, but he hadn't picked up.

Thinking of that sweet woman's grave being vandalized cut me as deep as the marble had been, but I continued out the door after Spencer.

"Spencer!" I called her a dozen times before she finally turned around and gave me an exasperated, annoyed look. "I know. I know about him and what's he done to us." Her eyes widened. "I saw him run out from your house during the storm…I thought I was seeing things, hallucinating after that episode at Aria's place but…I've had a lot of time to think about it, and he hasn't answered my calls. Seeing him like that, in that black hoodie…his expression…it looked deadly."

Spencer gulped. "You can't tell anybody."

"So it is true. You just confirmed my worst fears. God, I'd hoped you would say I'm crazy."

"So you're not going after Jason?" she asked, eager to change the subject, folding her arms across her chest.

I shook my head. "I needed to talk to you first."

"Well, now you have, so bye." She smiled fakely, and stormed off, leaving me by myself in the cemetery.

The next morning I was getting ready for school when my phone beeped with a message. It said that if anyone else found out about Toby's betrayal, Mike or Jason would get hurt, maybe even fatally.

I wanted to break down and cry. My best friend wasn't giving me any answers that I could use to clear his name, and Spencer was lashing out, which left me, all alone, unable to release any of these secrets because if I'd lost one of the three most important boys in my life, I wouldn't let anything happen to the other two.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen where Jason was speaking with 'Dad' on the phone, telling him what Spencer had said last night. Judging by how much Jay was talking, obviously our 'father' wasn't able to say much due to shock or anger.

I quickly ate and Jason was still on the phone by the time I'd come back downstairs from brushing my teeth. I waved him goodbye, and rushed to school.

I was entering the school grounds when I overheard Spencer being kicked off her decathlon team and telling off Mona for taking away everything from her. I looked around and spotted Mike inside, walking through the hall, and eager to get away from the drama, I ran after him, wanting to kiss him so I could momentarily forget all this apparent treachery coming from the person I thought I knew more than any other on the face of the planet.

The person who could detect my lies, the person I could see through his lies as well…I guess he'd just become too good of a liar, even by our standards.

I spent as much time as possible with Mike that day. He had a therapy session that day, and I went with him, agreeing to grab a quick dinner on the way home at Taco Bell or something.

By the time I got home though, there were bottles of beer all over the front of the house, and Emily was with Jason, throwing the bottles away.

I realized this was some sick joke on A's part and I wanted to kill Mona for doing this to my family. All of this. And if she'd dragged my best friend into this…did he know Mona sent me texts as well? Was he the one to send them? Everything was so unclear and my mind was overflowing with questions regarding Toby.

"What happened here?" I asked aloud, alerting the two that I was there.

Jay turned towards me and frowned. "Some prank…hey, I got to go to Dad's old apartment and look through some boxes for that apology photo frame Ali gave Dad as her bribe with Emily. Want to come?"

"Um, I'll meet you there. I want to just finish up my homework first and put my things away." I smiled and he nodded.

"Alright." He headed towards the garage with my friend. "We'll see you there." I saluted him as a send-off and headed inside to put my things away.

I trudged upstairs to my room and let my things fall off my shoulder and crash to the floor. I'd already completed all my homework; I'd really just wanted to be alone for a few minutes. I looked around the room at my countless photo frames, focusing on the pictures in each of them.

Some with Ali…the girls…one or two with the family, one with Jason, Ali, and me- right before we all grew apart and became…well, drunks, bitches, and followers respectively. Not really a follower…just innocent and eager to listen to Ali. If only I could go back to that time when the picture was taken, and really treasure it…if I could freeze it and preserve it…

I kept looking at the photos. Plenty of cutesy ones with Mike all over…and in one of those frames on the wall that allowed multiple pictures with the italic words '_best friends' _to connect them all together.

I froze and my eyes welled up with tears. I swallowed and looked. All of the photos were of Toby and me. Throughout the years, at different events and hangouts…Both of us smiling, laughing…having innocent fun like kids should have. Why couldn't things still be like that?

I couldn't cry now though. I couldn't let the A team beat me like this. They had cracked Spencer, but they couldn't crack me. No way. I wouldn't snap. I absolutely refused.

I went down to the apartment complex Jason had gone to, and once I got out of the elevator they were in front of it, the photo frame in Emily's hands.

"Oh. You found it already." I blinked, feeling useless.

"Em did. C'mon, we'll discuss it on the ride down." We headed into the elevator and they quickly filled me in on this whole Cece-Wilden-Ali things from that summer.

Then the elevator screeched to a halt and shook. The lights blinked and went out, quickly replaced with emergency lights. Jason sounded the alarm for the emergency on the wall with all the buttons and we waited. We realized soon though we had to get out, because this elevator was going down, judging by how much the elevator was moving about.

Emily got out first, while I had a mini panic attack. A second one in less than a week, not a good sign.

"Mads, you need to climb out now. Em is right there. You'll be okay. Breathe. Breathe." He coached me from the door, not able to let the doors shut.

"But what about you?" Emily called from the shaft and I stood up shaking, knowing that this elevator was going down in less than a few minutes. So I managed to duck under Jason and get onto the same ladder rungs on the side of shat like Emily had.

I should never have come. I hadn't done anything anyway.

Plus, what happened to the elevator? It had been fine going up. Someone did something to sabotage it. Just as I was safely on the side though, the cables snapped, and the elevator plummeted down the shaft…with Jason still in it.

"JASON!" I screamed, wanting to let go of the side of the shaft and jump after him. Oh god, how could he survive that?

He did survive though, luckily, by some miracle. He was stuck in a neck brace and everything though in the hospital. Emily went to go get him some water and I sat there by his bedside, still crying like I had been ever since he'd been put into the ambulance.

"I'm alive Mads, you don't need to cry anymore."

I wondered if Spencer had told someone, and if that was why Jason had almost died. Because someone knew.

"But you could have died!" I cried out for the thousandth time.

"But I'm not." He argued back. I heard the four girls outside the room, and I needed to know if they knew about Toby or not. I needed to know if Spencer had told them. I couldn't let Jason or Mike die because of me and my friends' mistakes. I hastily wiped at my mascara, hoping it hadn't run much, and hurried out of the room, saying I'd be right back.

But it seemed only seconds after I'd left Jason, a nurse came up to us and said Jason was gone. We rushed into the room and pushed the curtain aside…with only an empty bed there to greet us.

Jason had either got up and left…or the people trying to kill him took him, probably to finish the job.

This time, I fell to the ground and broke into wracking sobs. For Jason, for Toby, for my friends, for Ali, and most of all, for myself.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	23. Defiance

There was no word from Jason. I sat with the girls in the coffee shop, sipping at my drink absentmindedly, not wanting to think about what happened in the hospital. Was he taken…did he run off? I was petrified for him. And then there was Toby…who had betrayed us all.

Detective Wilden came up to us right then, asking if we needed a ride home, and we all declined. He looked at me and asked again, but I shook my head.

"No thanks. I'll be fine." I muttered and he smirked, walking away. The second he walked out that door I put a few bills on the table and stood. "I should get home anyway…see you tomorrow Aria." Mike and I were having an old movie fest at his house all day tomorrow, which I needed, after all that was happening.

I got home and put my key in the lock to open the door, except the door was already unlocked. I pushed it open and walked inside, shutting and locking the door behind me. "Jason?" I called out in the dark. "I'm home." But I didn't get a reply, so I walked through the house, looking for any signs that the house had been disturbed while I was gone. There was none that I noticed, and so I climbed into bed, wanting to get a fresh start in the morning, not even bothering to change into pajamas.

I got to Mike's house around 11, and he welcomed me with a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek, then led me to the den to pick the first movie of the day.

Just as I opened the case the get the DVD out and put it in the player, I spotted a scarlet post-it note, written on in silver sharpie. I pulled it out and read, "Someone dear to you is going to pay for some loose lips –A."

"Did you pick one yet Mads?" Mike asked from the kitchen, the sound of popcorn popping in the microwave accompanying him.

I flipped around and called out an affirmative to him and to hurry up. I glanced back at the note and wondered who it could be...had Spencer told the girls about Toby? What if Jason was dead because of it? Or the A team turned on Toby and hurt him? What if they did something to Mike, I mean, I found the note here…so they'd obviously been here sometime recently too…did Aria know about this?

"I got some buttery popcorn for a beautiful girlfriend over here." Mike said, coming out of the kitchen into the living room. I stuffed the note into my hoodie's pocket and put the DVD in, then flopped down on the couch next to him, smiling, and grabbing a mouthful of popcorn.

"Mads…you forgot the remote." He noted, and I realized the remote controlling the DVD player and television was next to the TV. I laughed it off nervously and retrieved it, then settled back into his arms once I returned to the couch. I'd been so distracted about the note that I had forgotten. That wasn't like me at all, and Mike obviously thought the same, but he let it go, not wanting to pressure me, for which I was thankful. I lay my head down on his shoulder and tried to relax for a day, and just enjoy my time with my boyfriend, which sort of worked.

Then Spencer claimed she found Toby dead in the woods and everything just fell apart. So Mona and whoever else, killed Toby…because of Spencer…and possibly me.

I got the text saying an old friend was officially old and forgotten and gone, and then I got a call from Emily telling me about what Spencer had said.

I shut down completely. I got up, said I had to go, and without explaining anything, ran all the way back to my house, and then proceeded to lock myself away.

I ignored all calls, texts, doorbell rings…I just skipped school, and with no guardian or parent around…I wasn't forced to do anything. I worried about the school calling my mom, wherever she was now, but no one came, so I guessed they hadn't…or she just didn't want to return to town. And then Emily called the house, and left a voicemail which I overheard.

"Madeline, I know you can hear me…feel free to pick up the phone at any time…but…I have some bad news…I know I left a few voicemails saying that Spencer was wrong about the body but…they found a second body…it could be Toby's…so um…if you could call me back…it's important…" There was a pause. "Please Mads, you were his best friend…I know you loved him, and if you didn't, you wouldn't be hiding away, trying to ignore the fact he worked for A and everything…I'll call back tomorrow, and if you don't respond, I'm sending Mike over to take you to his house because you can't stay in that place alone."

She hung up and I groaned. She pulled the Mike card on me. I had listened to all the voicemails this morning, so I knew what she was talking about with Spencer…and Mike was worried sick…I'm sure all of my friends were worried sick about Spencer and I. The past tense about Toby shattered my heart.

I didn't know what to do though. I couldn't have Mike get involved though, so I went to school, and pretended nothing ever happened. All my friends asked, but I smoothly changed the subject every time.

Spencer soon came back to school, and she announced that her family was throwing a party for her, for getting well or whatever.

She then told us about Toby…and how he was alive. About how he was protecting us all.

She looked at me and told me that to meet him tonight at the motel at the edge of town to see him.

So, of course, for the first time in what seemed like forever, I grinned.

I got to the motel at the specified time that Spencer had told me and knocked on the door in the old secret code I used to use with Toby, notifying him that it was me.

He opened the door and shut it immediately behind him. Spencer had already explained everything so he didn't have to. So I dropped my purse and practically jumped on him as I threw my arms around him.

My hand on his head, touching his hair, his neck…he was breathing and hugging me back. "I missed you so much," was all I could say as I cried happily.

I could practically feel his smile as he stood there; squeezing me back just as hard I was grasping him.

"I'm so sorry I put you and Spencer through all that." He whispered into my ear and I told him that it didn't matter, because he was still alive, and he was truly still on our side.

"Do you really think I'd ever do anything to hurt my girls?" he joked as we pulled apart. I got a good look at his face, and then pulled him into another hug.

"Don't ever play dead again, do you understand me Tobes?" He nodded and we laughed. I had my best friend back.

But nothing really gets to stay happy for long does it?

Officer Wilden was dead. But that was least of my worries. My mother was moving back to town. She seemed strangely better…if that's the way to put it. It was like she over Ali's death completely, as if it never even happened.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I had said as I walked outside, locking the house, ready to go to school.

She opened the door to her car and got in. "I'm taking you to school."

I opened my mouth to protest and she stated that she called my friends and told them I wouldn't need them today. Confused how she could have figured out who I carpooled with of all my friends, I hesitantly got in the passenger seat.

"Where's Jay?" I asked immediately, looking out the window to my side.

I saw her glance at me from the corner of my eye and she chuckled. "Why do you sound like you're afraid I got rid of him and came to replace him? I'm your mother Al-" She broke off midsentence and coughed. "Sorry…Maddie."

I put my head against the glass then, feeling the cold temperature of the window with my forehead. I closed my eyes to shut myself from all other senses and ignore everything except the glass. It was like Dad…well "Dad." I was just a carbon copy of Ali, just not…blonde to my parents. I might as well be the glass to my parents…transparent, and mirroring the image they want to see…not the thing that's actually in front of them.

"Jason is down by Gran's. Fixing it up for her." She answered. I opened my eyes and narrowed them. Then why wouldn't he answer any of my calls?

"Mom what are really here for? You didn't leave Dad just to come here and take me to school." I pressed.

"I'm moving back home."

I took my head off the glass and snapped my head over to look at her in disbelief. She had sworn she'd never live in that place again. "Why now of all times?" I protested in denial.

"You living alone is unacceptable. I can't believe I didn't know until now. How long have you been in that house by yourself? I'll be taking over for Jason. I don't know what he was thinking, leaving you on your own like this."

I looked down. It hadn't been his choice. I felt a lump at the back of my throat, thinking of the last image I had of Jason was him completely broken in a hospital bed. She didn't know because Jason paid for everything and somehow managed to catch everything from getting back to our mother.

"You're not here to try to get with…Mr. Hastings right? Is that why you came without Dad?" I accused.

"Madeline! No! Of course not, how could you even think something like that? That was years ago. It's over now."

"It better be. Last thing this town needs is another cheating spree."

"Oh the Montgomery's right? I heard about that. And their son? Michael? Angelo? I heard he got sick…like sick enough that he should be sent away from Rosewood. He's in your grade right?"

"Mom! It's Mike. It's not that hard. You didn't send Jay away when he was on drugs!"

"Yes but depression is something totally different. He's sick Maddie. Stay away from him. He could go crazy on you."

"Did you send me away because you thought I was sick or something?" I snapped.

"No, we were protecting you sweetie."

"From what?" I yelled.

"From the sociopaths you tend to relate to. Honey, you always try to take care of the…outcasts. You aren't the hero Maddie. Toby, Jason, Mike…they all have their issues, and you can't save them. The only way to keep you from becoming like them was to get you out."

"So you shipped me off not only because Jason was a druggie instead of sending him to rehab, you sent me all the way across the country because Toby's my best friend too?" my eyes welled up with tears.

She opened her mouth to speak , but I didn't want to hear anymore. She was just as cruel as Ali was. I opened the door, despite the car in motion. And I got out. My mom stomped on the brake and the car screeched to a stop. "Where do you think you're going? You could have gotten hurt just now! Did Jason let you do this crap?"

"I'll walk to school!" I screamed at her and walked onwards. Her car sped by me and once she was out of sight I felt the tears streaming down my face. She had just ripped apart the three guys in my life with her vicious words.

I fumbled for my phone and I heard a familiar vechile pull up beside me as I walked stubbornly towards the school.

"Need a ride?" I heard.

I kept walking, not wanting him to see me cry.

Next thing I knew, the truck door slammed and he was pulling me into his arms. "What happened?"

I sobbed into Toby's shirt and told him.

"C'mon," he finally said, "let's get you to school."

We both climbed into the truck and he drove me to the school, telling me that A was giving him a lead on finding what happened to his mom.

I looked at him and stopped mid-cry. The woman who treated me like her own. When she got sick, it killed both of us- Toby and I.

"Did you know Ali hit on me back then? She said things about Mom…and when I told her to get out, that's when she started writing me off as a loser." He sighed, recalling what must have been a terrible memory.

"I-I didn't know. Toby I'm so sorry. Ali had no filter, no consideration-"

"Don't apologize for her." He grumbled and I looked at him sadly. "Ali was a bitch. Your mom was great and so are you…don't let what she said back then get to you okay? I'm sure she influenced my mom to send me away. She was just spiteful towards me when I started drifting from becoming he perfect mini…her heir you could say." We both laughed, even though it wasn't really funny at all.

Toby pulled up to the school just as the first bell rang. "Better get a move on or you'll be late for first period." He motioned his head towards the school.

I grinned and leaned over to kiss his cheek. I got out of the truck and before I closed the door, I told him thanks. Then I started running so I wouldn't get in trouble for being late.

When I got home later my mom was unpacking all of Ali's things…as if Ali's ghost had moved with her. I managed to avoid her for a few days, eating dinner out as much as I could and saying I had too much homework to do anything with her.

Then I got a call one night from Mike. I perked up immediately, seeing his name on my caller ID and immediately answered. "Hey sweetie, what's up?" I grinned.

"Hey Mads." I heard in reply.

"Mike what's up? You sound upset? Do you need me to come over?"

"No. don't come over, it's fine. I just need to vent."

"Okay, go ahead then, that's what I'm here for." I swore and he talked abut how his mom was in the hospital and Aria was being a selfish bitch and that she was the reason why his parents broke up again because of obsession with Fitz and she was calling him the selfish one because he didn't want his mom to go to Europe for months with her new boyfriend."

Aria had mentioned earlier that she wanted her mom out of town because she didn't want A getting to her, but Mike wouldn't know that. But at the same time, I saw where he was coming from, and like a good girlfriend, I completely agreed with him. I was so caught up with talking to him I didn't hear my mom come into my room and come up behind me. Next thing I knew she snatched the iPhone away from her.

"Hey! I'm in the middle of a call!" I protested.

"This doesn't look like studying for an important trig test! Stop wasting your time with sociopaths Madeline! Do you want get depressed too?" she ended the call and took the phone with her out of the room.

Dumbstruck, I chased after her into the hallway and I yelled her from the top of staircase. "It's not contagious! When did you become so…so…awful? You're being so narrow-minded lately! And he heard that! I have to make sure he's okay!"

"You're going to break up with him Madeline." She told me calmly without looking at me. She was doing something with my phone and I realized she hacked it. She had texted my friends that I didn't need a ride that day. I had to change my password now. But that part didn't sink in.

"I'm going to what?" I laughed in denial. "What is this? Romeo and Juliet? Forbidden romance? What s with you?"

"I had to find out from someone at the club today that you've been dating that Montgomery boy for months now. You deliberately tried to hide him from me!"

"No, I didn't, honestly-" I tried but she ignored me. "You're losing all phone privileges until you learn your lesson. Do what you have to. If you want your phone back…"

"I'm trading Mike in for a stupid iPhone." I talked back.

She shrugged. "Too bad Madeline. Maybe you'll have to be shipped off again…maybe this time in Japan. As far from here as possible."

The angriest I'd ever been in my life, I ran into my room, packed my giant duffel bag with all my necessities and clothes and my laptop. I grabbed my bookbag too, and I grabbed a light jacket and I rushed out of the house.

"Where do you think you're going?" my mother sounded from the doorway.

"Anywhere but here." I snapped. "I would say call me, but you have my phone."

"You come back inside right now Madeline!" she screamed at me and I scoffed.

"You would let Ali run away for weeks at a time. And when she came home from the beach or wherever she was, you rewarded her with some sweet gift for coming home eventually. You never even called her to see if she was okay. Stop being a hypocrite. Maybe I'll come back in a few weeks." I then sprinted off as fast as I could with the bags I was lugging along with me.

I didn't go to Spencer's, that was too close. So I headed over the Montgomery place. I rang the doorbell and then I realized how insane I was being. Maybe I should have called Toby and stayed with him. Just as I was about to step off the porch and make my way through the town to Toby's place, the door opened. I turned towards the light and Mike was there.

"Mads, whats wrong? Why are you packed? Why are you crying?" he looked panicked.

I dropped my bags then and then rushed into his arms sobbing. "Can I stay with you for a while?"

"Mike what's up?" his dad came to the door and saw the sight. He picked my bags in and took them to the guest room. He came back and said, "It's family night, you're welcome to join."

I explained what happened, and they were willing to keep me there.

"I'm so sorry Mike." I whispered as I leaned in into his embrace as he moved his piece around the Monopoly board.

He looked at me and kissed my forehead. "What she said meant nothing. Do you know how amazing you are? Am I that important to you?" he whispered in my ear as his dad rolled the dice.

"I love you more than anything." I told him honestly, and he pulled me in even closer and rubbed my arm up and down with his hand. I guess I was joining the Montgomery family for a while. I put my head against his shoulder and relaxed.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**

**Was it too intense? Idk man. Just super glad Mike's back!**


	24. Helpless

I got back to the Montgomery house after sneaking more of my things out my place while my mom was out, and saw Connor, from Mike's lacrosse team, on the couch in the living room.

"Uh, hey Connor?" I greeted him curiously. Aria explained she was helping with homework, and I nodded. "I'll leave you to it then. I have to study for AP exams now anyway. Night Aria." I walked down the hall with my stuff and headed into the guest room for the night. I thought I heard Mike go downstairs, but it meant nothing to me. It was his house, not mine. So I plugged in my headphones and started hitting the books. I woke up the next morning with my headphones still on, and I was still in yesterday's clothes. I looked at the time and realized it was an hour before I had to get up for school. I groaned, cleaned up my stuff, and headed off to take a shower.

At school, Connor was telling the guys that he slept with Aria last night, and Mike actually believed them. I talked to him during lunch and told him how ridiculous the whole thing was. He listened and sighed, running a hand through his gelled hair. "I yelled at her today about it…she probably feels like crap now. I bet she went after those idiots. God, I suck. What kind of brother am I?"

"Just apologize to her later back at home okay? Aria isn't one to hold a grudge against her little brother. It'll be fine, I promise. And trust me, I'm going to give Connor a piece of my mind. Spreading rumors like that is completely moronic."

"I should take care of it though-"

"And you will. But Aria is my friend, and you're my boyfriend. No one's allowed to mess with the Montgomery family and expect me not to do something about it."

Mike smiled and I kissed his cheek. "It'll be fine. I'm not going to allow Connor to get near me and kiss me like he did Aria. I'll be okay. Just do your thing, and I'll do mine, and we'll meet up halfway like always. Now, are you going to eat that apple or what?" I said, looking at his lunch, effectively changing the subject and he tossed the red fruit to me, smiling.

The next day, walking into school, I saw the car. Connor's car was completely wrecked and grafitied, and I wondered at how and why he had even driven it to school this morning. I knew he obviously didn't have enough money for a new car, so I let it be.

But after one of my classes, I was walking past in the hall when I heard the vice principal talking to Aria about Mike. As I headed by them, the staff member saw me and called out to me. I grudgingly stopped next to Aria and he asked us both if Mike was still on his medication because of everything that had happened last year and such.

"Mr. Hackett, Mike is fine." Aria promised and as she walked up the stairs, obviously worried about her younger brother, I stayed behind and whispered to the vice principal, "You know, I'm pretty sure asking about such things like that isn't exactly school policy…maybe it's not even legal. I could be wrong, but you may want to be careful about asking stuff like that…You could end up in court or something." With a look of shock crossing his face over this subtle threat, I smirked and headed away, not actually knowing if it was illegal or not, but needing to warn him to leave my boyfriend alone.

I headed home with Aria after school, and the second we walked in the door, her father was there to ask us if Mike was with us.

"No, he's at lacrosse. I mean, I'm going to go to the field and see him in like, two hours when practice is over, but I needed to get my homework done. Should I go back now? Call him?" I reached into my purse but Mr. Montgomery stopped me.

"No, thank you Madeline, but that's not needed. I just hope for his sake, this is all a misunderstanding. I just got off the phone with the school, and one of his teammates is filing a police report, and that kid's father is pressing to have him expelled."

"Expelled?" Aria sounded on both of our behalves. I was too shocked into silence to say anything. I had to go and talk to Connor, today. Mr. Montgomery explained about the car and asked if Aria had noticed anything going on between the boys, any tension or fighting. While Aria was quiet, I headed out towards the front door and grabbed my phone from the entrance side table. The Montgomery's didn't call out to me to wonder where I was going, but they probably thought I was heading over to the lacrosse practice early. Instead, I looked up Connor's address on the school directory through the site on my phone, and headed there immediately, walking pretty fast considering my anger.

I rang the doorbell, prepared to yell at Connor's dad, only for Connor himself to answer the door.

"Madeline DiLaurentis," he smirked. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

"Shut up Connor, you know why I'm here." I stepped past him into the house. "And technically, it's your parents place, not yours." I said, looking around. I glanced back at him as he shut the door. "Where are they anyway?"

"Some meeting with the principal. Montgomery is sick. He's going to get it this time. Maybe he'll be shipped off to Radley!"

"You're such a jackass. Shouldn't you be at practice? I should probably head there myself and go see Mike-" I told Connor as I headed to the door, but he blocked my path.

"Move it Connor. I'm leaving. I didn't come here to chat with you over tea and crumpets or some-"

I was abruptly cut off by Connor smashing his mouth over mine. The kiss was sloppy and I tried to fight him off, but he grabbed my wrists and pushed me into a corner.

"Connor, stop." I managed when he peeled his face away from mine for air.

"But we both know you want to go further." He teased, and put his hands beneath my t-shirt, making his way up. I squirmed, wanting to scream. The events that followed…I'd rather not say. In the end, I was on his couch in the living room. I scooped up my things, threw my clothes on, and made a break for it. Screw my plan. I was running down the block when my legs gave out beneath me and I collapsed, sobbing. How could that have just happened?

My phone vibrated with a text and I pulled it from my purse to see a picture of Connor and I, in the living room. The shot was somewhat grainy, and shot from a distance, but it was obvious what the implications were. My eyes widened when I saw the text that came with the attachment.

"_Mike won't be happy when he checks his phone to see that ~A" _

So A already sent the picture to Mike. It looked like I was purposely cheating on him in the picture. I had to do something…but I couldn't find the strength to do anything. I just felt violated and weak.

Eventually, I got up, and made my way back to the Montgomery's place.

The sky was darkening by the time I got there, and once I dropped my purse inside by the door, I noticed Mike's lacrosse things already there. I closed my eyes and braced myself.

"Mads." I heard softly. I looked down at my feet then, unable to look Mike in the eye. "Tell me the picture is photoshopped. Please." His voice cracked, as though he were about to cry. "Though from the looks of your appearance, I guess not."

"I'm so sorry." I whispered back, tears blurring my vision. I wanted to tell him what Connor had really done, but if I did, what would be the consequences of that? Mike getting in more trouble as he beat up Connor perhaps? No one believing me? I needed to tell Mike I loved him, but that would only hurt him more, and it would sound desperate for him to ignore what he had seen in the picture.

"You're sorry? Mads…I…I loved you."

My head snapped up. "No. Don't." I pleaded, my tears sliding down my face. His face looked just as tortured and sad as mine must have been.

"I think it's time you go to your mom's. You won't have reason to leave. She'll have what she wanted from the two of us." Meaning there was no 'us.'

"Mike…I'm so sorry." I sobbed. He turned away from me.

"Grab your things, and get out." He said. I reached a hand out to him, wanting to hug him, but I resisted. I instead grabbed my belongings, and left the house in silence. I couldn't go home in the state I was in though. So I turned up at Toby's door and stayed the night. He didn't ask any questions. He just knew something had gone horribly wrong between Mike and me. I was glad. He instead talked about himself, and his mom, and Radley, which I didn't mind in the slightest.

I tried calling Jason the next morning when I got to school, but he didn't pick up. I was really starting to get worried.

Aria approached me, saying things about dropped charges, and how Ali could possibly still be alive, and wondering why I'd left, and why Mike had shut himself up in his room again. Everything went in one ear and out the other. Connor got what he wanted, I'd learned not to get my hopes up about my family, and I couldn't even think of Mike without wanting to curl into a ball. I'd gotten another text from A this morning, informing me that Hanna and Mike had once hooked up too, so it wasn't a big deal about Connor, if Mike kept secrets about his past from me on his end of the relationship. If it was supposed to make me feel better, it didn't.

The school day passed with agony. Mike was absent, probably my fault. But I spent the whole day worrying that I'd run into him anyway. It was hard not having him outside my classes when the bell rang and carrying my books for me anymore. I went home to my mom, who told me Jason had been arrested in a bar fight the previous night.

"At least I have one good kid." She said to me before welcoming me home with a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**

**A/N: Wow, it's been forever since my last update. Sorry guys. I don't watch the show regularly anymore, but I have caught up. So expect another update soon hopefully!**


	25. Changes

"You're getting a divorce?" I sounded weakly, watching my mom chop some vegetables for dinner. She said nothing, continuing on with her cooking. "Did Dad…find out?" I pressed.

"He has had suspicions about Jason for a while now, I'm sure you've noticed when the two of them are together. I'm sure he doesn't know about you though. Especially since you're so like Ali in your appearances."

"But I have the Hastings' hair." I pointed out.

"Brown hair is a predominant trait. Not hard to say it came from a grandparent or something. Now, will you let me cook in peace?"

"Aria invited me to grab a bite with her and the girls. So you can eat in peace now too. I'll be home later. Call if you need me." I said, slipping my phone into my purse. Everything seemed so normal here. Mom was normal. My parents' relationship was falling apart, just as mine with Mike. I hadn't told anyone what had happened with Connor. Though, my unusual silence had started to worry my friends. And at the café, the girls had their own little intervention. Toby had told Spencer about the state I'd arrived to his place in, and Spencer being her intelligent self, asked if Mike had done anything to me. She was wrong about it being Mike though. I refused to tell, but they dragged me down to the police station, so at least the evidence would be preserved if I ever decided to press charges.

It was a rather awful experience, and Aria, feeling bad about the whole thing, invited me to her home to watch a movie on Netflix. I agreed solely to use the time to convince her it was most definitely not her little brother who had done anything to me besides break up with me. We walked in to see Mona and Mike on the living room couch, making out.

I felt as if I was going to be sick, and excused myself before walking home alone. The next day, Mona and Mike were dating. Aria was sure Mona was using Mike to get to Aria, and maybe crush Ali's little sister along the way. Either way, I was too drained to do anything about it. Whether Mike liked her or wanted to get back at me, I didn't want to compromise potential happiness for him. I loved him too much.

Life continued on in Rosewood though. Toby became increasingly worried for Spencer about doing drugs of some sort, Mona eventually broke up with Mike…and I learned to stop moping. I couldn't bottle up my pain anymore. What good would it do? So I did what I automatically always did when I needed a hug and kind words. I headed over to the Montgomery place. Mike answered the door, and seemed surprised to see me.

"I need to apologize. I'm sorry I haven't been honest with you. Though not for what you think it is. Let me explain, and if you still hate me, you can throw me out and chase Mona. I just really needed someplace to go and you're the person I talk to. Toby is preoccupied with Spencer anyway and Jason is still missing." My voice hitched then. "I just really need you right now." Without waiting for an invitation, I headed into his arms and began to weep.

"Let's go up to my room then." He whispered to me, and headed upstairs with me. I told him all about Connor and what I had tried to do, to clear Mike's name with the parents or do something to help, in some way.

"I just feel so disgusting. Like I can't wash him off me." I put my head in my hands, embarrassed. Mike seemed hesitant to touch me at first, but he was the only person I wanted near me, so I let him come closer.

"I just wish you'd told me sooner. I wouldn't go and attack him like you think I would." After seeing my expression, he admitted that he'd probably beat Connor up, yes, but not without good reason.

"I kissed his cheek and stood from his bed, saying I should probably be getting home.

"We need to report him, you know."

"Your sister and her friends already made sure the evidence would be down there. They agreed not to open the case or anything. I don't know anything about this stuff though, so who knows what they did with this evidence stuff or whatever. "

"Tomorrow, we're going. After school." He didn't budge on the subject, and only let me go home once I agreed.

I was almost home when I spotted the all-too-familiar red and blue lights of police cars. I sprinted home, and no one would give me an answer on what was happening. Though, Jason had finally returned. It didn't occur to me to ask if the police were here about him, or where he had been all this time. I just sprinted over to hug him, smiling for the first time in days.

Connor was charged with rape days later, after Mike took me to the police station to tell my story. The evidence checked out, and the presses were dropped after Connor's family shipped their son off to some military school instead of him possibly ending up in jail. I ended up at Mike's psychiatrist. It was awkward to see them again, after months ago meeting on account of Mike's behavior.

"You better be doing the fashion show." Mike told me one day at lunch.

"Believe me, my mom will have a fit if I don't." Little did I know what would occur on the night of the show.

**A/N: So behind right now agh! Sorry!**


	26. Giving In

"Ali. You're alive." I hugged my older sister tightly to me once she returned to Rosewood. I already knew she was alive, as I had gone with the girls from the fashion show to see her. I had slipped back home before everything with Fitz and Shana happened though. Still, for the sake of appearances, and secrets, I welcomed her back as if this was the first time I was seeing her in years.

Jason was less excited by the prospect of living with Ali again. Meanwhile, Mike was happy for me. He thought I needed some happiness again. Though he himself didn't seem too happy. It was obvious he missed Mona. I was almost tempted to tell him I'd understand if he'd rather be with her. Almost.

The happiness didn't last long. The dog my mom had ordered before she'd disappeared, I'd assumed it was to get away from my father who came to see Ali, turned up finding a body in Spencer's backyard. My mother. I headed out with Ali and Jason to see what the commotion was about, and upon seeing the corpse, Jason pulled me into his embrace, turning my head away from the scene. He kept his cool exterior, but I could feel his heart pounding with anxiety. Ali herself put her hand on me, trying to keep herself upright.

Ali helped me get ready for the funeral while Dad and Jason fought downstairs. "What a welcome home party." I sighed, turning to my sister. "I'm sure he knows Jason isn't his."

"Don't talk like that. Dad won't ever know about you or Jason. Promise." Ali said, zipping up my dress. I turned to face her and embraced her.

"You're not allowed to disappear ever again. Mom's gone, and Jason is as unpredictable as ever."

"As if I could leave my mini-me behind." She hugged me back. That phrase froze me to the core. Was I really that much like her? I could only see myself doing the same horrible things she would do, as she said that.

"We'd better get going. I want this day to be over as soon as possible." I straightened up, and headed for the stairs. Ali nodded and followed after me.

Things in Rosewood obviously got worse, as evidenced by Toby's home burning down. Especially worse when Mike and Mona got back together. Aria invited me to some dapper movie event so she wouldn't third wheel them, but it ended up making me feel like the third wheel. Mona ran off to the bathroom at one point, Aria following her, leaving me with Mike.

"Do you think Mona will be okay? She's been gone a while." Mike worried. The same way he used to worry about me.

"I'll go make sure Aria didn't get into a catfight with her in the bathroom." I offered, desperate to escape the awkward atmosphere. It would be so easy to scoot over a few seats and put my hand in his, the way it used to be, but I couldn't do that.

"Do you think Mike likes me?" I heard Mona sniffle from the door to the powder room.

"Yes." I answered as I headed in. Aria and Mona both seemed caught off guard by my sudden appearance. "If he didn't, I wouldn't be 'just friends' with him, now would I?"

"Mads, I didn't mean-"

"No, the breakup was my fault. And now we're friends. And I'm not Ali. I don't step into another girl's territory. Now you better head back out there to your prince charming." I smiled at Mona, who grinned back and practically ran out the door. "God knows he's mine too." I muttered and took a deep breath, turning on my heel to head back out into the torture chamber of watching the guy I loved, fawn over another girl.

I may have gotten Ali back, but I think A thought it was funny to ruin my life. My mom was found dead the same day we had adopted Pepe. That dog had been the one to find my mother's body. Her three children had been wondering where she'd disappeared to. And there she was. Rotting away under our noses.

As the cops arrived, Jason came outside to see what the commotion was about. He took one glance and immediately pulled Ali and I to his chest, shielding us from the world's horrors for a single moment in time. The funeral would be worse. The entire time I was petrified of the tension between Dad and Jason bursting into a full-blown fight, but Ali tried to soothe me as she dressed me in one of her best black dresses that morning. Ali was good like that. Always better at keeping her thoughts and emotions in check. I wore my heart on my sleeve. Maybe that's why she was a master manipulator.

"Are you sure they'll be fine?" I wondered aloud as she zipped up the dress.

Ali sighed. "Relax Maddie. You're super stressed. Boys, family, A…just relax."

Relax. Right.

Even looking at family photos from now on would be impossible. I could see Alison going on about how great a day had been, Jason complaining how terrible it was. In reality, it had been another lame day with my lame parents trying to do fun things at the beach or cabin or wherever we were for the vacation.

Memories.

**A/N: I may put this story on a permanent hiatus at some point...it's hard to keep up with these stories nowadays...hmmmmm.**


	27. Fall Back Together

When Mona died, that was things fell apart. I mean, it had been pretty bad already, but the shattered pieces of the picture had been hanging to its frame…now they crashed to the ground, making more splinters of glass fragments on the floor.

Mike was sadder than ever. He kept ranting about how Mona wasn't the angel everyone was proclaiming her to be now that she was dead. Alison was arrested for the murder of Mona. Jason was kicked out of the house by Dad for turning Alison in…bad to worse and worse to awful, it seemed to be.

"You should visit your sister, at least." Mike mentioned to me in the hall one day after physics.

"I don't want to complicate things though, Mike." I brushed him off. "Plus, Jason called me yesterday to tell me he visited her. She saw a sibling. That's all she needs."

To my surprise, he let it go. "Fine." was all he said before turning around and heading the opposite way. I thought that was the end of it. Until Hanna told me Mike had been visiting Ali in prison. I thought since Toby was working on the force now, that he would tell me, but he never brought it up.

"You need to keep Mike from visiting Ali," the girls told me.

"I can't exactly force him. I don't own him." I scoffed.

"But he listens to you." They pleaded.

I refused, and walked into class without another word. Mike had been seeing Ali…because he knew about A. That was what Aria later revealed to me.

"At least we don't have to lie to him anymore." I sighed. My call was interrupted when my father walked in to tell me that Hanna had been arrested, and that her mother had just called our house in hysterics, unsure of who to talk to, because each of their children were facing murder charges.

Scared that A would target Mike and frame in the same way that it framed Hanna, Aria and Ezra agreed to hide Mike.

I was doing my calculus homework when my phone rang. Aria. I picked up and without even getting a word out to say hello, she launched into a tale of how worried she was because neither Ezra nor Mike were picking up their phones and no one was picking up at the cabin either.

"I'm sure they're fine, Aria. Don't worry." How hypocritical. Now, I was practically shaking too. My mouth ran dry with the idea that A had gotten to Mike. I couldn't do any homework now. I closed my books and eyes and tried to relax. It didn't work. It wasn't until my phone rang again later that I felt like something was finally occurring. All the waiting, it felt like a weight on my chest.

"They found him. He was hazed. I'll forward you a picture that Caleb took. Ezra is bringing him home now, the police department up there didn't want to do anything about the incident."

"Oh thank god." I breathed, sitting down on my bed. He was alive. Beaten up, but alive.

Aria texted me the moment Mike got home and I raced over. She opened the door for me and pointed upstairs. I dropped my bag and sprinted, skipping a stair or two on every step. I practically slammed into Mike's door, but I managed to stop, steel myself, and slowly enter.

"Mike?" I asked weakly, peeking my head in. He turned to face me. His eyes were red, from the pepper spray. He looked so weak and fragile.

"Mads." His lip trembled, and we found ourselves in a tight embrace. I rubbed his hair and whispered in his ear that I wouldn't let him out of my sight, that I wouldn't let A hurt him again. And in the next moment, his lips were on mine. And I'd nearly forgotten how much I had missed them.

I had him back.

A few days later, I was sitting in the courtroom with Jason, holding his hand tightly in my own, waiting for the jury to reach a verdict. My heart thudded in my chest. I thought it would be a happy ending. I thought it would be like the movies, and that I'd hug Ali in tears of joy once the officers released her. Instead, I found myself hugging Jason, sobbing. Mike, who had been sitting in the back of the room, came up to me and took me into his arms, so Jason could go outside and talk to our father.

I sunk to the ground as Ali was led out of the room by policemen, and Mike sunk with me, promising, like I had to him, that he would not leave my side.

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p>

ALERT!

FAV!

Sorry for the short chapter, but things are hectic as college decisions come out lol.


	28. Siblings

"You mean she's being released?" I called after Jason, as he headed into the kitchen. Barely a month had gone by.

"Yeah." He answered simply, pulling cereal from the cabinet.

"Jason, that's great!" I grinned.

"You won't be saying that when the press shows up." He retorted, and my face immediately fell. He was right.

"Go to school. I'll see you later squirt." He said, grabbing his bowl and heading outside to the garage.

I was left in the quiet morning light, alone in the kitchen. "Sounds great." I murmured, and grabbed my books to leave.

Coming back from school, I was greeted not only by Jason, but by the police.

Alarmed, I yelled out for Jason, dropping my stuff, and heading into the next room.

Ali, Dad, and Jason were all sitting on the couch together…surrounded by more officers.

"What's going on?" I asked warily, sitting beside my sister.

"We're going to catch Andrew—the one who has kidnapped your sister's friends. The press will be arriving soon." The officers explained their plan to me, and soon after, Ali went outside to greet the reporters and beg for her friends lives, to ask for privacy for her and her family, and so on.

After Ali came back in, we were supposed to wait for something to happen. But, feeling awkward around the cops, I dragged my backpack upstairs and did my homework. Jason also left to run to the store. Hours later, I looked out the window to see blue and red lights flashing all around.

Jason met me at the bottom of the stairs, explaining that the girls had all been rescued. "They're all in the hospital now. Toby's outside if you want to go with him."

I didn't waste a single moment. I jumped into that car, and within twenty minutes, I was standing in Spencer's room with her boyfriend. After listening to her story, I heard a knock on the door. We all looked over to see Mike, shaking.

"Can I borrow Mads for a minute?" he asked quietly.

Spencer nodded her head and I smiled apologetically before exiting the room and closing the door behind me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, rubbing his arm.

"What if I go in there, and say the wrong thing to Aria. What do you say when your sister has gone through hell and you couldn't help her?"

"Oh, Mike. It sucks, I know." I pulled him to me and embraced him. "You just have to be there for them. Listen to them, get them coffee if they need it. A hug is always appreciated. Just go in there and be her brother. She needs her family."

He sighed into my shoulder and stepped away.

I smiled as he headed to Aria's room. He paused by the door and I nodded. "You got this." I mouthed.

"Love you." He mouthed back, and opened the door, smiled as he greeted his sister, and closed the door again, leaving everyone outside of the Montgomery family out. Including me.

"Maddie, ready to go?" I heard behind me. I whipped my head around to see Ali.

"Yeah," I said, "Let's go home, Ali." That was something I could get used to saying.

…

"Charlie actually exists." Ali threw a photo in front of me.

"No way, it was Jason's imaginary friend. Just like how Princess Twinkle was mine was I was a baby." I snatched up the picture. "Where did you find this?"

"An old photo album. We need to show Dad."

"Definitely," I agreed, looking up at her.

Together, along with Jason, we confronted our father. Charles turned out, to be our troubled eldest silbling. And none of us had ever known. Jason felt the most betrayed, because he had actually known Charles. Although he was supposedly dead, no one felt secure in that knowledge and went digging. I was ordered to stay out of it for safety reasons by Ali and Jason, who then invited Mike over to babysit me while they followed a lead to Aunt Carol's place.

"Mona's coming back to town soon." Mike whispered halfway into the day, as we relaxed on the couch after grabbing coffee.

"She's alive yeah. I wonder what it'll be like with the police, and saying she isn't dead after all." I pondered.

"She let me believe she was dead!" he grit his teeth.

"Mike…she had no other choice if she wanted to convince her kidnapper. You…" I swallowed. "As her boyfriend, you were one of the most important people in her life. This person would look to you, see your grief, and know whether you were faking or not."

He looked at me. "Mads…I still care about you."

"But you're going back to her, I know. That's okay. You're still my friend." I got off the couch and walked to the window, to stare into the front yard.

"Mads, I—" he began, but my phone went off. Jason.

"Hey, what's up?" I answered cheerily, brushing any hint of sadness out of my voice.

"Charlie is dead. We found the grave. We'll be coming home soon."

For some reason, I didn't believe him.


End file.
